Hunter X Sukai
by KuroMaster
Summary: In this new totally original (LOL) hunter x hunter fanfic, you follow Sukai as he crosses the world searching for something! What is that something? I dont even know! Action! Adventure! Friendship! These are the elements of this story! Prepare for your mind to be (kinda) blown!
1. Part One - Hunter X Sukai

**HELLO! Sorry for all caps right there! I'm just sooo excited because this is my first Chapter ever! I'm also nervous. Well i wont keep you long. Now before I decide not to do this, I'll put this out now...**

* * *

><p>Boredom. That is what I'm feeling right now. I was the first to get here, so obviously I would be the most bored. Next time, I should've gotten here much later. I mean being the first one here is great, but its just so boring!<p>

My name is Sukai Kitani, if you didn't know. I'm 4.8 feet tall, weigh 112 pounds, and I have blue eyes with black messy hair with red highlights in it. My skin color is light, and I'm wearing a black hoodie, with white lines crisscrossing on the sleeves, a white shirt with a red skull on it, blue jeans, and black and red shoes. Did I mention that I'm 14?

Does that describe me enough? Well, since your dying to know more, I'll tell you. I have a birthmark. On my face. It's a red bird underneath my eye. Yeah, I know. I get bullied alot because of that. However, I'm never bullied by the same person ever again. Probably because I usually brake their arms.

I also use a wakizashi. Its name is Suraisa and its 40 centimeters long. It is a dark blue blade with no hilt. Weird huh? If you said it was weird I will brake your arms. I also have a fetish with breaking arms. Its pretty fun right? A _great_ hobby.

Now you must be wondering, "Where are you Sukai-s_ama_?" Well, I am currently taking the Hunter Exam. Why? Because I'm bored and I heard it would be difficult. Now let me tell you about my surroundings. I'm in a big basement, with more than 300 other people. They are also taking the Hunter Exam, if you didn't know. Something that you need to know about me is that I'm a loner and I'm a bit cocky.

But let me tell you the most important thing about me. I am the he-

Suddenly a loud "Good Morning" shot through the air.

The source was a little kid, who looks like he'll die. He is wearing all green and has black spikey hair with green at the tips. He's also with a teenager with blonde air and an old guy wearing a suit.

Well nevermind about them, they're _obviously_ unimportant. Back to me. I am the he-

Suddenly there was a ringing sound as a wall started opening up and behind the wall out came a tall man with lavender hair and moustache. Did I mention he has no mouth? How weird is that?

"My name is Satotz. I am the phase one instructor."

Satotz huh? So the exam is finally beginning.

"Phase one shall now commence. Please follow me to phase two."

Okay-dokey. He said to follow him so I'll follow him. I get up with all the other examinees and start following him. But, gradually, he starts getting faster and faster and now everyone has to start jogging and running to catch up with him. How does he run like that? Or is he walking? What is with him? Well, no matter. I will pass this exam no matter what.

For I, am the heir to the Kitani clan.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi again! How was that? A bit short? I'm sorry the next one will be <em>MUCH<em> longer i swear!**


	2. Phase X Marathan

**Hi guys! How was chapter one? Well this is chapter two. Sorry if it's also too short, but atleast it's longer! Also if I skip some conversations and whatnot don't get mad with me! I'm doing my best! Don't worry it will get better! Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Oh my god. I've running nonstop for two hours now! Why? Why do we have to run? Why can't we just do this with a battle royale? Well, no use arguing now. I'll just clear phase one and then move on to phase two. Now when does phase one end?<p>

"HEY BRAT! Stop disrespecting the Hunter Exams!"

What is this loud obnoxious guy saying?

"Your not supposed to be on a skateboard! This is an endurance test!"

"Really?" This time, it was a young boy with silver hair, who was riding a skateboard. He looks pretty cool. Maybe we'll be friends.

"No it isn't." This one came from the green kid.

"Huh? Whose side are you on Gon?"

"Satotz only said to follow him."

"Yeah, but..."

Ha. The old guy just got served by a little kid. This is some pretty good entertainment. I mean the instructor did say to follow him. But he never said "how". Maybe I can go climb onto his back and let him carry me to the goal. That would be easy. And It'd also make me a target so no thanks.

Just then the kid with the silver hair did a cool trick and caught his skateboard.

"I guess I'll run too."

Well, that's the end of him skateboarding through this place. Well I'll just ignore them for the time being and focus on my running. I really hate running.

Its been like four hours since we started running. When is this test going to be over? As I begin to ponder this, a very fast figure runs past me.

"Who is that? He's so fast!" I mumble under my breath. Whoever can run this fast must be pretty good! Oh, no wait its the old guy. He must be using the last of his energy to finish phase one. He'll probably fall soon. Back to my boring running.

Stairs. I see stairs. This is great! This means that phase one is almost over! As I start speeding up for the goal I over-hear a very strange conversation. Its not really weird, more like unexpected.

"I'm not old! I'm a teenager just like you!"

What. What? A...teenager? Who said this? It was the old man...Wait, he is a teenager? That is...mind blowing. Okay, focus Sukai! Don't let this get to you! He also said something about wanting to be a doctor because of a friend who died to a curable disease. But...he is not 30 years old? Thats...new.

Well no matter. I see the light! No not that light, the light from the sun! We're almost done! But as I thought this, two boys, the green and silver haired boy, ran past me and yelled "GOAL!"

So I wasn't the first out...That's heartbreaking. Well wahtever atleast we can start the second phase now.

"Hey satotz-san is this the second phase?" This was asked by the green clothed boy.

"No. This is still the first phase."

What. This is still the first phase? We still have to run? Is he trying to kill me?Well whatever. I'll just keep running for all eternity because this phase will never end!

Some time later, the wall slammed close. Blocking any one else from clearing the first phase. Too bad for those of you who couldn't make it in time.

"This is the Lumere Swamp. It is also called The Swindler's Swamp. In this swamp you will be faced with illusions and traps. If you fall for them, you will die. Stay by me and you will live."Ok, simple enough. I'll just run right next to him so I don't die. What could go wrong?

"STOP!"

I stand corrected. Something is already going wrong. I stand there listening to someone say that he is the instructor and the man we've been following is actually a no-face ape and then he pulls out a "no-face ape" that looks just like Satotz! I guess this is what you call evidence huh? But just then #44 throws 6 cards. 3 at Satotz and 3 at the other guy. Satotz caught the 3 cards, while the other guy...didn't. Atleast not with his hands.

#44 Then says that since Satotz caught the cards he is, in fact, the real instructor and that the other guy can't be the instructor because if he was a hunter he would have been able to catch the cards. Satotz gave #44 a warning, and started off his insanely walking speed saying, "Follow me."Well #44 is definetly dangerous. I do not want to fight him.

We continue to run through the swamp with the occational scream of terror and death from the other examinees. I soon hear another scream, but this time it sounds more like, "Kurapika! Leorio! Killua says that we should move up!"

"Sorry Gon! But this is the best we can do! Go on without us!"Well that was interesting. Apparently "Killua" says that "we" should move up. I shall take his advice probably because #44 is radiating killer-intent and I don't want to get mixed up in it!

Hours later we arrive at a door. It is a big door. You can call it a gate, but I'll call it a door. The door soon opens and phase two begins.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder what will happen next huh? Will my character be able to do the next phase? Maybe. Want to know? Then wait until my next chapter is out!<strong>


	3. Cooking X Death

**Hi there guys! To the small amount of people that are actually reading this I have an announcement! Yea, I'm sorry if i skipped somethings. I just want to hurry up. I never really liked the first two phases of the exam, however the next phase will be more interesting! I think. And yes my OC will be meeting Gon and gang soon! Hopefully you stick around for that to happen! If you have any tips for me please share them! I'm too noob :(**

* * *

><p>"I am Menchi and this is Buhara! We are your phase two instructors!" So, phase two is finally starting. I wonder what It will be? Well, I'll just tune out everything out they say something important.<p>

Phase two. It consists of cooking. Why? They are gourmet hunters? So they search the world for ingredients and food. Should be pretty strong. What's that sound? Buhara's stomach rumbling? No way is that real. Whose stomach rumbles that loud! That sounded more like a dinosaur. The required ingredients is...pork. So pigs huh? Wonder why everyone is laughing. Must be hard to be stupid...I think its about to begin...

"Phase two shall now..." Buhara slaps his stomach and makes a huge sound like a gong. "START!"

All the examinees start running out of the huge gate into the forest to search for pigs. I, however, know how to cook. Atleast a little bit. Well, I know enough to gather herbs and whatnot for seasoning and for extra flavor. Some of these idiots will probably just serve the pig after they cook it horribly.

* * *

><p>Ok. I'm done. I shall name this dish "Sukai a la Pig" or something like that. Great name right? No? Then I'll brake your arm. I walk up to Buhara and Menchi and present my amazing dish. Buhara swallows the entire thing and gives me a O, a passing grade while Menchi...stares at it and gives me a X, a failing grade.<p>

"What the hell is this? It looks horrible! It's a wonder Buhara could even eat it!"And as Menchi scalds me about what food should look like, I remember what my sister once told me.

"Sukai... Never try to cook. You will make even the simplest dish look like It's an abomination. It even smells cow manure mixed in with rotting fish! If you ever try to cook again I WILL tie you outside during a thunderstorm!" Of course she can't do that now. Why? Cause she's dead.

After a couple of minutes, Menchi finally lets me go. I return to my table and sit down lost in thought. I failed. How could this happen? Will I have to repeat the exam next year? Will I ever get past phase two? I sighed thinking that it might be impossible for me. After a while Menchi shouts the results of the exam. They were not very good.

"You all fail! Go on home. The exam is over!" And as the other examinees yell and curse, all I can do is sit down with my head down thinking. Why. Why can't my guardian angel appear at a time like this and save me? I don't care about everyone else, but please! Let me pass!

Just then an airship appeared. How it got there without me or anyone else noticing I'll never know. But a figure appeared and soon jumped off the airship. Is this what they call suicide? The act of intentially taking one's own life? No. The figure... He's old but...He made it. He stuck the landing. He jumped from the airship all the way onto the ground without injuring himself! How can this be? That is so cool! Unfortunately I stopped paying attention around me, and didn't notice everyone getting on the airship, until someone kicked me from behind.

"Hey! Stop daydreaming and get on the airship!"It was Menchi. How nice of her to kick me out of my thoughts. Wait why are we getting on the airship? Am I being abducted? No, this must be a continuation of phase two. What are we supposed to do? More cooking? I'm telling you I can't cook.

* * *

><p>On the airship I learned that we were heading to a poorly named mountain. Mountain cut in half? Something like that. I don't remember names. They're so difficult to remember anyway.<br>Lying down on the floor away from everyone else, I take out my sword. Suraisa. A dark-blue bladed wakizashi with no hilt. This is the one item I have left that is equal to my own life. Now that my family is dead, my little sister murdered...I can't lose anything else.

Suraisa was a friend I had. He was a funny, cheerful, and nice guy. He was always the best at everything. Everyone loved him. But one day my village was attacked by bandits. The worst  
>part about it was that I should of been the one who died. He...he protected me. He pushed me<br>out of the way. This is the only way to make it up to him. I must...protect my family. My dead, dead family. And the only way to do that is to become a hunter.

* * *

><p>The airship stopped. Why? Did I fall asleep? Probably. So are we at the mountain? Mt. Cut in half or whatever? So what are we supposed to do? I listen to the conversations around me and realize that there are eggs that we have to get in this volcano. This is a volcano? Sweet. I look down inside the volcano and realize that it is going to be very difficult. Atleast for normal people. For I possess my family technique. The ability that is passed down in the Kitana clan. Raijin. It enables the user to control the wind. The wind that I control will turn green. How cool is that? There are many secrets inside this ability. However only two are remembered. The ability to destroy immortals and the ability to destroy yourself. Using raijin too much and you will start destroying your body beyond repair. However its handy because it can destroy even the toughest of people or animal.<p>

So I jumped. Into the volcano. As everyone looked at me in surprise I hear several people  
>saying something like, "Has he gone crazy?" "Is he stupid?" "Is he trying to kill himself?" and my favorite, "I never really liked him anyway." I have such good fans! As i fell past the eggs I used raijin to stop my falling and carry me up to the eggs. I took one and continued on my ascent. I reached the top and then immediately gave my egg to the old guy and said, "I can't cook so as long as I pass you can have it." I went back into the airship and found a place to sleep until the next phase begins.<p>

* * *

><p>I'm hungry. So I did what normal people did. Went to find food. So I went into the cafeteria and grabbed a plate and began piling chicken on the plate with some nice soda. As I sat down and began devouring the food I heard an interesting conversation.<p>

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"They found two bodies in the airship earlier today!"

"What really" Who could of done something like that?"

"I don't know, but whoever did It, I don't want to meet them!"

Such an interesting conversation! However, it did not affect me eating my chicken so don't worry. "Phase three will beginning shorty, so hurry up!" Okay phase three is here. I wonder what it will be?

* * *

><p><strong>Hi. If you have any tips please tell me I promise I shall use them maybe. I also want to say that even if you think this story is "simple" in reality its not. They're alot of things you, the viewers, still don't know and dont worry you'll find out one day possibly. Oh and did you know? Each chapter is getting longer! Each one takes about 30 to one hour to make and edit! You better be grateful! HAHAHAHA...im so lonely :( I need a new hobby besides breaking people's arms.<br>**


	4. Trick X Past

**Hi! I hope everyone reading this understand that I can put out three chapters a day like I did with the first three okay? Maybe one a day, or I might skip a day, who knows? Well in this chapter we learn more about the OC. Sorry If I skipped your favorite part in the anime, you know, if it was at the beginning. I'm still a noob writer so no hard feelings :-)**

* * *

><p>Where are we? Is the first question that comes to mind. We are ontop of a tower, but why are we ontop of it? We were told that we have to get to the bottom of the tower to complete phase three and that we had a few days to do so. As I was walking around checking for any trapdoors, I ran into the green and silver kid.<p>

"Hi!" started the green kid.

"Hello. I'm Sukai. What's your name?"

"I'm Gon and this is Killua!"

So green kid is Gon and Silver kid is Killua. They both look strong, but I think that Killua is stronger. Just by judging how he stands, I can tell he is a worthy opponent. "So Gon, why do you want to be a hunter?"

"I want to find out why my dad left me to become a hunter!" He is so honest. One day that honesty might kill him, but it wont be today. Killua seems more like the type that does the hunter exam because he heard it would be difficult, but it could still be for a different reason.

"Why do you want to be a hunter Killua?"

"I heard that the hunter exam was diffiult, but now that I'm here, it's not really that hard." I was right on the money. He just did It because he heard it was difficult.

"Why do you want to be a hunter Sukai?" Well, that's an interesting question. Why do I want to be a hunter? Well if you looked at my past you might find a few reasons. But I'll just speed things up along and tell them the most simplest reason can.

"I'm looking for something."

"Really? What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for the-"

Suddenly a trapdoor opened up underneath me and I met darkness.

* * *

><p>Where am I? Probably inside the tower. But where inside the tower? Why is it still dark? "HEY! Turn on the lights you stupid examineer!" Even yelling this and listening to my own echo doesn't turn on the lights. So, I guess I have to find my way around without any lights. I spread my arms out to the sides to feel for a wall and on my right I touch a wall with my fingertips. I moved more to my right until my shoulder was barely touching the wall and began my walking. Eventually I'll make it out, or atleast, to a lighter place. Walking in the dark is such a pain. Especially when you stop on what feels like a human skull. Even more so when said skull made me lose my balance and plummet head first into a wall. So there is a wall to my right and infront, so now I turn left. Wondering through the tower with what feels like 3 hours has passed, I finally see some light. I quickly pick up my pace and run towards the light! And I run into a circular room with a sealed door on the other side of the room and a man in the middle. He looks closer to his forties than in his thirties and he's wearing an orange jumpsuit so he must be an inmate. He looks very ripped under the jumpsuit and his hair is in the shape of an afro, with the top half missing. Either it was cut off, or he doesn't know who to make his hair into an afro. Judging by his build, I'd say he practises karate. He looks very serious as well, so this might be a battle to the death, or atleast a challenge he cannot afford to lose.<p>

"WELCOME to the Mini-Heaven's Arena!" What? A mini-heaven's arena? Is this even allowed? I guess it is. I guess it is going to be a knock-out battle without killing just like in the original heaven's arena. "This is a battle to the death!" Oh. I guess it's to the death then. "If you win, the door will open and you must continue on until you beat the mini-floor master!" That sounds boring and time consuming. "If you win you'll be one more step to becoming a hunter!" I guess that is the only good part. "Let the games begin!" And with that he charged me.

* * *

><p>He ran towards me and immediately went into an uppercutting position. But when he started throwing his fist up and I dodged to the side, he stopped and kicked me with his left leg, sending me flying into the wall. Two can play this game. When I got up I charged him and went into an uppercutting position. I started throwing my fist up, but he, too, dodged to the side. I smirked as I kicked him with much greater force than he kicked me with his leg. I sent him flying into the wall with him confused. The only difference in the kick, was that it was much heavier and aimed at his knee, so he would have trouble standing. "What? But thats my technique..." I don't know why he thought he was the only one in the world who could do that, but it doesn't matter. Time to move in for the kill.<p>

* * *

><p>After killing 9 inmates I faced the mini-floor master. He was an old guy around his sixties with no hair. He has dull gray eyes that said, "I want to rest. Forever." and a piercing gaze. I wonder what he did to be sent to jail and then be the mini-floor master in the hunter exams. The only difference between him and the other inmates, was that he wore orange robes instead of an orange jumpsuit. "I am the mini-floor master of this mini-heaven's arena. I have killed 300 men who faced me in single combat. I was asked to be the final judge in this part of the exams. However, after me you will still have to find your way down the tower. I ask that this be a death match for I am getting too old to kill. If you are lucky you might just end my misery, however I will try my best against you. I will not hold back youngling." And with that we faced off.<p>

I watched him as he watched me. Never moving. Waiting for the other to stike. However we both do not have alot of patience and charge each other at the same time. I was shocked at first, but I quickly got over it and used one of my clan's fighting techniques. "Arella Flash!" I quickly pull out my sword as It begins to glow and go into an intricate 2-3-2 hit combo special that my father made when he was training. It's a quick 2 slash, then a side step around my opponent (because it leaves an opening for him to attack, so it takes advantage of it to get around him) and go into a triple slash attack. And finally end it with raising my sword skyward, slashing the air in front of me to force my opponent away and then a quick stab to the chest finishes it. A total of seven attacks. The bonus to this is that the sword starts glowing, which if used properly, can blind my opponent. As I watched the old man stop breathing, I congratulate myself on mastering that move. It took a many a seasons to learn. My father would be so proud if he was alive.

* * *

><p>I continue in the passage that opened up. Instead of more corridors, this time it was stairs leading down. So I did what was only natural. I jumped past the stairs and began falling down. It's faster that running down stairs, so I'd get to the bottom quicker.<p>

After I land at the bottom I inspect my surroundings. I'm in a small circular room, only this time there are no inmates standing around waiting to challenge me to the death. There are two doors. There is one sign above the doors. It reads, "One door leads to death, the other to the past." What does this mean? Are you saying that I either die, or face my past? That's stupid. I go to the door on the left and open it. I step into the room and then the door closed by itself. Is this the past room? Or the death room?

"Welcome to the trick tower! Where we always serve you with our best smile!" What the hell is this. "Welcome to the chambers leading to the past. Now, I know you might be a little confused, but rest assured, you wont actually have to face your past." Ok, then what will I do? "We will use illousions to make you believe that your past is happening again, only this time, it will be your worst memories! Now remember we wont actually see what your seeing and your past will keep repeating until either you die, or break out of it! Now remember we can't send you to back in time, so we will be using a poisonous gas that can make you see you most darkest memories. If you breathe too much of it, you will die so I suggest breaking out of your past as fast as you can!" So, basically I'm not facing my past, I'm reliving it. Cool. I always wanted to do that. Yea, not really. I want out. "Ta-ta!" And as the room fills with poisonous gases, I remember my worst memory.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day! The sun was shining the birds were chirping! Such a good morning! I dressed and went into the kitchen where my little sister was making some good pancakes. "Hey Chi! Good morning!" I say to her and her reply is, "Hi Su! I made you and dad some pancakes." Of course I could see that, but my sister is the best sister in the world, I just can't tell her I knew she was doing it, I have to act like its a surprise. "Pancakes? Really? Thats great Chi! I love your pancakes!" She smiled and blushed at this and served me some pancakes. They were really good. After I finished eating I left the house and went into town.<p>

I began to search for my buddy Suraisa when some punks from out of town saw me. They got infront of me and stared. And then they laughed. "Hey! This guy has a birthmark!" "Yeah, and it looks like a bird!" "He must be a chomp!" One it was a bird. Two I'm not a chomp!

"Hey! Sukai hurry up we have to go to grandmother's!" This was suraisa. He was always doing this. Helping people even thought they were laughing at me. Probably because they would have earned some new broken arms.

"Ok, I'll be there in a sec!" I ran past the three laughing idiots and pretended like they weren't there. At least until they tripped me. "Hahahahaha! Look at him fall! He is so clumsy!" And as the three start laughing even louder, I snapped. I got up and grabbed the one nearest to me, and quickly broke his arm at his elbow. "OW!" Now they weren't laughing. The one with the broken arm started crying and the other two quickly looked at me and picked their friend up and started walking/ running away.

I then followed where Suraisa left and went to our secret spot. That is when it happened. I started hearing ringing sounds. I kept telling myself it was all in my head. Atleast not until I saw it. Bandits started streaming inside the town riding horses and throwing small bombs, grenades. I watched how the houses on the outskirts of town blew up and falling rising from it. What was going on? Were we being attacked? Suraisa! I can't leave him alone! He can't fight and I have to get him to safety! I started to run. Where was he? I kept asking myself. I can't find him anywhere! That was when the sword came out of nowhere. And slashed Suraisa nearly in two. He leaped out at me, protecting me from the sword that came out of nowhere. I was so preocupied with searching for him that I didn't know they were sneaking up on me! "SURAISA!" But it was too late. He was dead.

I ran away. I went towards my home. Ignoring the screams for help. The screams of death. I ignored it all. After a while I finally reached home, only to find myself faced with the worst situation I could of saw.

My sister. On the floor. Blood all around her. And over there on the wall was my father. Also surrounded by blood. No. This can't be real. My father was dead? My sister was dead? Impossible. I just wanted to die. But that was when I heard it. My sister. She said something. She was alive! I ran to my sister's side and screamed, "What is it? Tell me!" When she looked at me and smiled, I felt my heart shatter. "I knew you were alive. I just knew it. Stay alive Su...Stay alive for me and father. And for your mother too. For the town and your friends. Please. Stay alive." I couldn't take it. I collapsed.

* * *

><p>Staring straight infront of me, with my eyes glazed, I returned to reality. "Stay alive Su..." I will stay alive. Just for you Chi. I walked forward until I exited the door and walked down the corridoor into the open room where other contestents were. "Sukai Kitana number 1. With 13 hours and 47 minutes, he has cleared phase three. Phase three is down. Now to wait. For phase four.<p> 


	5. Hunter X Hunted

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday, but I have too much homework. You know, for school. Today I didn't feel that good, and my chicken which I was looking forward to eating when I got home was gone. So yeah, not a good mood to do this. I want everyone to know that I will be looking back at Hunter X Hunter 2011 to see exactly what happens next because I don't really remember. So next chapter might take some time! If I miss another day then oh well!**

* * *

><p>No matter how long you wait, it's still the same thing. Whether its one minute or one day. Boredom is boredom. Waiting for the time limit for phase three to run out, is just so exhausting. I sometimes feel like quitting whatever I'm waiting for and find something fun to do. However I can't do that for the hunter exam. I have to win, no I <em>will<em> win. But soon enough the last few people enter the room and soon afterward phase three ends. Gon, Killua, the old guy who is actually 18-ish, the blonde, and the guy with the ugly nose, were the last ones who made it. Congratulations! Can we go to the fourth phase now?

Suddenly, a door opens up, so everyone starts getting up and heads to the open door expecting it to lead to wherever the next phase is. Upon reaching outside, we see the instructor for phase three. He congratulates us and says that the next phase will be on an island where we will have to hunt someone, but at the same time will be hunted. He told us to come forward and pick a card from a hat. When I was called I went over and picked a random card. "Now that everyone has a card, pull off the sticker." So I pulled off the sticker. Underneath it was the number 198. Who did that belong to? It was definetly one of the brothers. I remember they came in around number 195 to 200. But the question is, which one is it?

"Your tag is worth three points. The tag your hunting is also worth three points. Everyone elses is one point. You must gain six points to pass the next phase. To collect the tag you can do everything from stealing it, fighting for it, or killing for it. It does not matter as long as you get the tag and keep it until the fourth phase ends. Go on that boat to get to the island and good luck."

Ok, so all I have to do is stalk the three brothers and eventually someone will come along and fight them and from that, I'll be able to tell which one is my target. But what if they take all three? Or what if the person they're looking for beats them up before I find them and takes all three tags? If that happens I'll most likely fail. I just hope it all goes well.

"Okay, you will exit the boat five minutes after one another. The person who finished the third phase will leave first and then the next person will leave."

Soon afterwards it's my turn to leave so I check to make sure that the Amori Brothers are still on, which they were, and I quickly exit the boat. I head into the forest and in about two minutes I find a good hiding spot. I start to conceal my presence so it would be even more difficult to find me and wait. After a while all three brothers were off the boat and headed in the same direction. I stalked them soundlessly. Hearing a chance to find out who is targeting who, I hear:

"My target is number 99, one of the brats."

"Wow, your so lucky!"

"Yeah, but since he made it this far, don't you think he is strong?"

"Yeah, but there are three of us and one of him. We can easily beat him."

And that's why they will never beat the hunter exams. They think they can use teamwork against someone who got here by themselves? Sure it could work, but eventually they'll have to fight by themselves and what will happen? They'll lose. They can't fight alone. If the next phase is a one-on-one fight, they will most likely lose. As for targeting Killua, I don't think it's wise to target someone with 'kill' in their name. Just my crappy opinion though.

After a long time stalking the three brothers, they finally confront Killua. More like, Killua forces them to confront them by saying that he knows their there, which probably means that he is very skilled, so they should be more worried, but its three against one. It's obvious who will win right? But soon enough, one of them gets taken hostage. The other too give over their badges to Killua. He then tosses the two he didn't need in two different directions. I, however, noticed his trick. I saw my target's badge, 198 and another's badge 197 getting their places switched, so instead of badge going to Killua's left, it goes to his right while the other on goes to his left. So I went after badge 198. And bump into Hanzo.

He grabbed the badge before me and looked disappointed that it was the wrong one, but I quickly take it from him, partly because he didn't need it and was willing to hand it over in the few seconds I was infront of me, without any conflict.

"Thanks! And the other tag went over that way if you didn't know!" I yell at him as I jumped to a different tree and then jumped down onto the ground. I don't think he responded, but I do know he went into the direction I specified.

A few days of hiding brought a close to the fourth phase. I wonder what the fifth phase will be?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it was too short today, I couldn't really think up some interesting things to talk about, but It'll get exciting soon maybe!<strong>


	6. Fight X Disqualification

The fourth phase has finally ended. Our tags were checked to see if we have enough points to go to the next phase. Gon and Leorio and Kurapicka (I learned their names when we were on the boat heading to this island) arrived last, but they still counted. We then made our way on to the airship to take us to the last phase.

On the airship I caught up with Gon.

"What? Your target was Hisoka?" I asked Gon with surprise. I didn't think he would actually pass if his target was Hisoka!

"Yep! But after I took his tag, I was taken out by a poisonous dart from the person who was hunting me. Then Hisoka took it back and gave it back to me."

Wow. Who knew Hisoka could be such a nice guy? Did I really just think that? Their was obviously a motive behind this. Probabably to make sure Gon becomes a hunter so he'll get stronger and Hisoka can get off on his new power. I'm serious.

A few minutes later Hisoka was called for an interview by the chairman. I wonder what kind of questions he is asking? But soon enough I was called in.

* * *

><p>"Hello Sukai, please take a seat." So I sat down on the cushion that was remarkably confortable. "I'm going to ask you some questions now ok? Why do you want to become a hunter?"<p>

"Well, I'm actually looking for something."

"What are you looking for?"

"Sorry, I can't say."

"Then which of the other nice applicants are you looking out for?"

"If I had to say, It'd be #99. He may look like a kid, but I can tell that he's actually much stronger than ordinary people. He is definetly not normal." Then again, I'm not normal either.

"Last question. Which of the other applicants would you lease want to fight?"

"Hisoka. Definetly. You can't make me fight that clown thing that gets off at strength." If he knew how strong I actually am, he would _definetly_ target me! Then he would appear in my nightmares..."That is something I'll never allow to happen."

"Okay then. You may go now."

* * *

><p>Eventually we made it to the fifth phase. It was explained that we would have to fight one-on-one battles. The rules were kinda confusing (Even to me. I couldn't make heads or tails out of it), but basicly, you have to avoid winning and losing too much. You want to win, but also to lose. Am I making sense? Probably not. We were shown who is fighting first to last and explained that from left to right, is the skill of each applicant based on three different categories. I'm all the way on the right because I only used a set amount to make it look like that was all I had. Plus, I made sure I didn't stand out and let people ambush me several times in the fourth phase. That was pretty boring. I had to act like I couldn't win and so I ran away. Always enough for the other person to chase me for three to four hours before giving up or I get away.<p>

But enough of that, the first round happened like this. It was Gon versus Hanzo. It was completely one-sided. Hanzo took Gon to school. He knocked Gon this way and that, trying to get him to concede. Three hours later, Hanzo broke Gon's arm, but Gon just kept going. Leorio and Kurapicka were _very_ upset. But eventually Hanzo gives up. He surrendors the fight. But Gon, decided that they would continue to fight so he'd win in a spectacular way. Which got him a punch to the face, which knocked him out, and Hanzo concedes.

Everyone else had their fight, but when Killua faces his second opponent, the pin-head guy, things get out of control. The pin-head guy morphs (Is that even the right word?) Into his older brother Illumi! Oh It was a sight to see. Very disgusting. But eventually Killua concedes this fight aswell. During Leorio's fight, Killua kills **[Get it? Kill-ua kills?]** Leorio's opponent, resulting in him being disqualified! Which means I don't have to fight and reveal my powers!

* * *

><p><strong>HOLD IT! I just got some food so im gonna take a break! Dont know if i will keep this in when i upload it...ill probably forget.<strong>

* * *

><p>And so later we were on sitting in a room, listening about what you can do since now your hunters and blah blah blah. Really it was boring. But after a while Gon comes in and walks up to (or down) to Illumi (The pin-head guy) and stares at him. That was my cue to leave. the last thing I saw was Gon grabbing his wrist tightly, probably enough to leave a mark.<p>

* * *

><p>I wait around outside for Gon, Kurapicka, and Leorio to exit from the <em>very<em> long speech. Eventually I see them, but decide to wait a bit. They then enter the library so I follow them in. They're gathered around a computer talking about going to "Kukuro Mountain". So I walk up to them and say the first thing that comes to my mind. "Hi."

They looked a little surprise, but they then relaxed. Gon exclaimed happily, "Hi!" Kurapicka gave a quick "Hello" and Leorio said "Yo." **[I couldn't think of what he'd say. Shut up.]**

"So what are you three talking about?"

"We were thinking of going to Kukuro Mountain!" This was said by Gon, too fast for anyone to stop him.

"Why do you want to go there?"

"Because that's where Killua lives!" Okay. I see now. Killua is rich. That explains alot.

"Do you want to go with us?"

"Sadly, I can't I have...some other plans to keep." That and I don't want to see how "rich" Killua actually is. He probably owns the entire mountain and the surrounding land. I'll just die if I see that.

"Well ok. See you another time!"

"Yea, sure. Bye." And with that I leave Gon, Kurapicka, and Leorio to their plan to infiltrate Killua's house.

* * *

><p>Sorry if this was a little too short, but I'm in a bit of a rush right now. Next chapter is going to be a bit different.<p> 


	7. Part Two - Stranger X Unknown

**I want to say that Sukai is actually 5.6 feet. I kinda screwed up and did the wrong**

**measurements so please forget what I put for him on chapter 1 :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Also I would like to announce that this chapter starts the <em>SECOND PART<em> OF THIS FANFIC!**

**Yay! Also please read through _all_ of this... A nice surprise is at the end of today's chapter!**

* * *

><p>It was a very hot day when the stranger walked across the desert. The desert was always hot, but it is even hotter. The stranger, however, can easily take the heat and walk miles across the desert not-stop. Night and day. It didn't matter. The stranger would even walk for days without resting. The stranger just wanted to make his way through the desert. He is looking for something. Or rather, some<em>one<em>.

After walking across the huge desert, without seeing any signs of life, the stranger thought to himself: "Why is life so boring? Why can't it be more exciting? What is it like to feel true excitement?" However no answer came into his mind as he stumbled his way across the world's biggest desert. Spanning thousands upon thousands of miles, this desert was known as the "Dream Lands", simply because going across it, at one point you will experience hallucinations before you die. These hallucinations are said to be very good, despite the fact that you die afterward. Some of these hallucinations bring you closer to loved ones, people you loved, but died. It is said that monks travel across this desert for this "enlightenment". They say that it is their "ultimate" test for their religion. That it will "free their souls".

However, the stranger did not care about that. The only thing the stranger cared about was his goal and getting  
>out of this desert. Yes, it was actually very unpleasant to be in this huge desert. It is known that giant scorpions or snakes and even small dragons live in this desert. But the stranger did not mind them. To him, they were simply food. He has already killed over 53,500 scorpions, 72,220 snakes, and 700 dragons. The stranger has also, in two years made over a combined total of 200 species extinct. This is truely, a legendary feat. Especially when those 200 species were supposed to be extremely dangerous. Only top level hunters were supposed to be able to get away from them. However the stranger made them extinct.<p>

Wandering through the desert for the last 6 months, going in one direction certainly sounded good, but when your actually doing it, it takes way longer than you could immagine. However the stranger does know one thing now. That he is near the exit of the desert. If he continues walking at this speed, he will definetly reach the end of the desert and the town he is heading for. This town is called Port Allen. It is for this port that he decided to go across the desert. He did not wish to do this, but because of no airships being able to take him across, he had to walk. It will certainly said that this man, who made 200 species go extinct, has walked across the desert in only 6 months. And lived. He will definetly be talked about.

The public does not know who he is. However they refer to him as the Stranger. He wears a long brownish cloak and hood which masks his identity. Many have tried to find out who he was, and all of them are now buried. So the media response was that, "All who have tried to uncover his identity has failed. What is he hiding? If you manage to uncover him, we will personally reward you with _200,000,000,000,000 Jennies_!" Happy hunting!" And so now, thousands have attacked the stranger for this ridiculously huge sum. Everyone who tried, has been buried.

Now the stranger, has finally reached the end of the desert, for he sees the smoke from the chimneys in Port Allen. He has reached his goal. Or atleast one of his many side goals.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the town, the first thing the stranger noticed, was the silence. This town was heard to be lively. But no one was up and about. Thinking about in, the smoke came from more than the chimneys. He just thought it was from camp fires. But from closer examinations, it was coming from the buildings themselves. "The port was attacked" was one of the many things the stranger thought of. And his first answer came without him thinking about it.<p>

A saber came flying through the air at the stranger. However, to the stranger, the sword moved so slow it could have been a piece of paper falling from the sky. The saber dug into the strangers shoulder. "Ha! Take that you-" said the attacker, but sudden realization came to him when he noticed that the cloack wasn't even torn, therefore meaning that the saber did not cut into the stranger. The stranger's nen wouldv'e blocked the attack, but since there was no nen attached to the saber, the stranger's cloack was all he needed.

The stunned bandit was quickly and silently sliced down with the stranger's most powerful weapon. A legendary blade. He found it 3 years ago a castle known as "Hell's Gate". However that story is for another day. Right not the stranger has to kill every single bandit in the town and make sure the towns people are alright.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the stranger was done burying the bandits. He quickly finished down, since they weren't hunters, none of them knew about nen so it made it extremely easy to kill them. After he finished with that, he searched the town for survivors. In this town there were about 10,000 people living here. Now there are about 3,000. About 7,000 were killed and buried when the bandits attacked, using the survivors to dig the graves. A hill about one mile away from the town was lined with graves. So that is where the stranger buried the bandits.<p>

The survivors celebrated their freedom by throwing the stranger a huge feast with what they food and drink they had left. This will just make another new story about the stranger, but the stranger will happily celebrate with them, if only he could hitch a ride to where he was going. The feast lasted three days, but afterwards he managed to persuade some fishermen to take him to his destination. It was free, of course, because he saved all of their lives, but he still paid 10,000 jenny for the help.

When the stranger was alone, he took off his cloak. If you could see the stranger you would be surprised. Because the stranger was not like what you first imagined.

* * *

><p><strong>Nickname<strong>: The Stranger

**Hair**: Long Black curly hair with red bangs

**Skin**: Pale

**Eyes**: Blue

**Appearance**: White hoodie with black horzontal stripes on the front up to the top of the stomach, a pink shirt with a cartoonish tiger on the collar, black skirt halfway to the knees, with red vertical stripes, knee high black socks, and blue and white shoes. Wears finger-less black gloves.

**Weapon**: Fragararch - A purple two-handed sword. However the current user on uses on hand to use it.

**Nen**: Transmuter

**height**: 5 feet

**weight**: Secret baka

**Age**: 11

**Gender**: Female

**Family**: Big brother - Sukai Kitani currently 14

**Name**: **_Chikyu Kitani_**

* * *

><p><strong>Who wouldv'e known she was still alive? If you didn't know in chapter 4-ish, we go through Sukai's past and find out he had a little sister! But she died.<strong>

**But now that we find out she's alive, how will Sukai takes this news? Find out, whenever he finds out!**


	8. Chikyu X Fragararch

**Hi. Sorry im late. But when my friend texted me about this chapter at like 7:30 pm-ish, i decided to write it and finish it. hope your happy. btw his name is br- o im sorry. he said to not tell his real name. his name is Kirigaya Uchiha. Swell guy right? interrupted me when i was watching a great ecchi- i mean, normal series. on youtube. anyway sorry again if im late and blah blah blah heres the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chikyu knew where she was going to go next. It was a castle known as "Hell's Gate". It was called this because whoever attacked it would certainly die. Whether it was 100,000 or 1,000,000, there would be no survivors. Hell's Gate is also home to the legendary sword, Fragararch. This is the reason Chikyu was going to Hell's Gate. It is, infact, the only reason she even bothered to go there. For this mission she will be going as herself and not as the Stranger. Sure it's convient sometimes, but she wanted to do this without using her second life as a cheat to get through the gates.<p>

She attacked Hell's Gate two months ago as the stranger. It went well. The first gate was destroyed and the rest of the gates just opened up so she could enter the castle. The guards just let her go by because they knew that the stranger could easily destroy Hell's Gate. She found out where Fragararch was hidden and even looked at the purple sword. It was a beauty. She definetly wanted it for herself. So she decided to go in as herself, she would sneak in and go past the guards and take the sword. She would leave a note saying "I will be taking this with me. The Stranger." to make it sound like the stranger came back for it and got past all the guards without them noticing. It would make the stranger more famous.

She was staying at an inn not too far from Hell's Gate. She already knew the guard's rotations and positions and decided to enter the castle tonight. It would be like taking candy from a baby. Or in this case, taking a legendary sword from an indestructable castle. The best part about this, is that the sword would increase her nen. Not like increasing the capacity, but the power. Fragararch was said to give control of the wind over to the user, and it just so happens that Chikyu's nen ability lets her use the wind. She turns her aura into wind to attack her opponents. Atleast when she's using it. She doesn't really have to use her nen. Chikyu has always been stronger than her big brother, the best brother in the world! Oh how much I miss you! How much I love you! Don't worry big brother I will find you soon!

* * *

><p>As the moon sailed slowly up into the sky, Chikyu put her plan into action. She left the inn and headed east of the town and then towards Hell's Gate. When she reached the massive wall she continued going east right next to it until she found her marker. She placed it there two months ago, to signify where she would break in. She silently uncovered a hole she dug by using her nen to encompass a pickaxe and shovel, and quickly went in and covered the entrance. She placed her hand on the wall to her right and crept forward makign sure to hide her nen using 'In'. After several minutes she stopped and moved her hand upward to the ceiling. She moved it along the surface for a few seconds and then started moving forward again with her hand back on the wall to her right. After doing this a few times, she found the right place and opened a trapdoor leading into the second gate, The Gate Of Horrors and entered a storage facility. She crept around until she found a door in the very dark room and peered into the crack of the door to see if anyone was there. She then looked into the keyhole to make sure. After she was positive no one was around she opened the door.<p>

She exited the room and closed the door looking left and right to check to see if anyone was walking around. After that, she turned left of the room and advanced on, looking for a window or staircase. After several, long boring minutes she eventually found a set of stairs heading up, so she followed them up. When she got to the top she checked to see if anyone was nearby. There wasn't so she continued up inot the next level few levels of the gate, until she was at the top. Usually there were more guards around, but there were none tonight. Was it some kind of holiday? Or did they all quit? Either way, she doesn't quit a job half-way so she pressed on.

Upon reaching the top of the gate she saw why nobody was here. She heard fighting towards the castle. Did someone beat her to the prize? Well, probably not. But since whoever it was was distracting the guards, Chikyu decided to take her own risks. She jumped off the 35 story gate and plummeted to the ground. And stopped. In midair. Yes, this was on of her first techniques in nen. She used it to control the wind around her to "fly" or "levitate". Such a crazy move shouldn't be possible, but it was possible to her. So she flew towards the castle calmly, even when guards were alerted to her presence and started shooting arrows at her. They will never hit me, unless they're covered in nen, she thought. But alas, they were. Even though they were, it only took a little extra effort to knock them aside as they pierced through her nen wind. Archers are so boring. They always miss even when they practice so much. Chikyu knew that if she wasn't so amazing she would have been covered in arrows like a porcupine, but alas, Chikyu was amazing so that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the castle, Chikyu had only one goal on her mind. Fragararch. This sword will be hers. It is calling for her. She realized as she landed on the castle roof that the sword was moved to a lower level. But, wind calls for wind. They were fated to be partners. Their relationship would be like her and her brother - only on a lesser scale. After checking out the roof, she found a nice entry point to start her descent.<p>

Smashing windows. Smashing walls. Smashing soldiers. And smashing potted plants. Chikyu did all these things and more. It was simply meant to be. To show she meant business she even took a soldier's sword, and bent it all up, breaking the sword in the process. She then handed the broken sword back to the soldier with a blush and a smile and went on her way. The soldier, however, fell onto his knees and exclaimed, "This was my father's most presious sword!" Well. She just ruined that guy's relationship with his father. Unless it was a memento. In which case, the only thing she could say was "sorry". So she continued on her way, pushing soldiers out of windows, breaking door knobs, just because she could, and even broke open a door with her foot and yelled, "Put your hands in the air!" Unfortunately, there were soldiers in there, so they didn't react in the best way. They got up and rushed her, drawing their swords. So she continued down the hall.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of playing around, enactign scenes from movies, and just messing around, she finally found the door that led to the room with Fragararch in it. She felt her heart tremble. It was definetly in here. She put her hand on the door knob. Her heart was pounding. This is it. This was part of her unstoppable destiny. Her fate. Fragararch is a part of her. She opened the door.<p>

* * *

><p>She saw him. It was as if it was a dream. He was weaing a blue undershirt with a white long cloak on. He had black baggy pants and blue shoes. She also noticed that he had a chest plate on. On the back of his cloak he had green markings and a crest - probably a family crest. When he turned around, she saw his face. He had blue eyes and his hair was white and in a pretty cool, messy kinda fashion. In his hand was a sword. It wasn't Fragararch. It was a double bladed pure white steel sword with a green hilt and a ruby pommel. After a few minutes he spoke.<p>

"Hi." That was all he said. Really? He couldn't say something else? Like: "I'm sorry I was about to steal your new sword, but you can have it. Please don't hurt me!" Well if it was like that I was definetly not going to hold back.

"Hey. Is the sword behind you, on that pedestal, the legendary sword Fragararch?"

"Yeah. Cool isn't it? A two-handed purple sword with a black hilt. It even has rubys in the guard! Who wouldn't find it cool?"

"And your here to take it?"

"Yea. Is their a problem?" Well actually yeah. A big one. And soon it will be gone.

"Yeah. Actually that sword belongs to me. See, I came here two months ago to see if it was right for me. I came back here tonight to fetch it."

"Oh really? Well, I came here for it too."

"Well isn't that nice. Well, I guess since I was technically here first, its mine so, if you would please move out the way so I can reclaim it, that would be nice." That would be great. Then I wouldn't kill you to get to it.

"Well, unfortunately, I can't quite do that." Prick. "But ya know, if you really wanted it,you shouldv'e just took it two months ago." Prick. Okay. Plans change. Like this one. I was now mentally and physically ready to murder him in cold blood. Their's only one problem. If he made it here, how strong was he?

"Well, since your gonna be like that, I guess their's only one thing left to do."

"Leave so I can get take the sword?" Is he really that stupid?

"No." I started grinning. A real evil grin. "I'll kill you for it." And with that I charged him, summoning wind sabers in both hands, ready to strike him down.

* * *

><p><strong>remember this Kirigaya. I MADE THIS FOR YOU! kinda. btw the last character mentioned - the prick - is his character. more on this never. unless i put it in the next chapters. have a great night or morning or whatever.<strong>


	9. Fight X Flight

**HI GUYS ITS YOUR FAVORITE AUTHOR KURO MASTER HERE! sorry for caps! anyway my good ol' friend br- i mean kirigaya uchiha told me at school today to put this chapter up. he even texted me when at home. so here it is. if its worser than my others its his fault so go kill him.**

* * *

><p>"No." I started grinning. A real evil grin. "I'll kill you for it." And with that I charged him, summoning wind sabers in both hands, ready to strike him down.<p>

* * *

><p>A feinted left with my left saber but instead went up with my left saber and left with my right. But he dodged them both by jumping back a few feet. I changed my sabers into a spear and stabbed forward, but he sidestepped to his left. I then changed my spear into a bow and quickly shot three arrows at him, but he deflected them easily with his sword. I summoned a wind sword in my right hand and a wind shield in my left. I stared him down. He then raised his sword skyward and then slowly moved it down. As the sword went down a blue line was being made. What was this? Was this is nen ability? Then he quickly slashed the sword through the line he just made and sent two blue lines at me. Upon inspection I realized that the two lines were made out of water. Water? So he can create water? I dodged the two water slicers, and quickly summoned a tornado andaround my arm and shot it at him.<p>

This time he slashed the tornado in half. He held the sword back, the point facing away from me, and then turned it back towards me in a stab that sent flames racing towards me. Flames! But I thought he could only use water? I guess this is also part of his ability. I used my wind to get rid of the oxygen around the flames so it would die out. Then rushed him with a wind spear. I missed by a few centimeters, but I expected this so I kicked with my left leg. He blocked it with his right arm, but he was knocked into a wall. He quickly got up though and raised his sword and flames started spreading from it. Hethen struck the ground underneath him, stabbing the sword into the floor, and flames exploded in all directions! It was kinda like a volcano.

The flames went everywhere, but they quickly turned towards me and raced to me like I was the finish line. Which I guess I kinda was. But like before, I moved the wind to get rid of the oxygen around the flames. But this time It went wrong. When I did that flames shot up from beneath me and I was surrounded by a torrent of flame. But I quickly slashed the flames apart with a wind saber and jumped out of the hole I created.

We faced down once again. Only this time he charged me. He raised his sword and slammed it down into me, but I blocked it with a shield of wind, and created a mini-tornado and shot it at his chest. It knocked him back, but he stayed on his feet. He then turned towards me and smiled. Why did he smile? I found out two seconds later as an ice spiek shot out of the ground and headed right for my chest. So when he rushed at me, he set a trap for me? Very clever. But not clever enough. I jumped up and landed on the spike and ran down it towards him. But then a small ice ring formed around my foot trapping me and making me trip forward. I landed on my face and felt very cold. Probably because I was laying down on ice. I covered my foot with more nen and broke out of the ice and jumped off the ice spike.

I watched him as he planned out his next move. However I wasn't going to let him attack next. I quickly summoned a dragon made out of wind and a giant serpent as well to keep him busy while I move in for the kill. Needless to say, when the dragon charged he cut it in half and when the serpent attacked, he cut its head off using a masterful skill of swords to do so. In my family, I am stronger than my brother in nen, but in swords he is stronger. You can also say I'm stronger in real combat, but only because my nen is more for fighting than his. His nen ability is just weird. But back to my opponent.

He thinks hes so masterful. Able to completely dominate me. Well. I'm actually holding back. But now I'm going to relase my limits. My power will explode and he will be finished. Now it's time to focus. I close my eyes and relax. I get rid of my five senses, to better relax. I enter my mind's eye. I go deeper than that. I enter the door of limitation. It is a giant door made of steel with steel chains all around it. Sure you could go around it, but you wont find anything. I pull out the dark and green fan shaped key. I put it into the lock and turn. Suddenly power starts flowing inside of me. My power is increasing. Now I'm ready.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes to see him turning away from me and heading towards Fragararch. Baka. Who said I was done? I charge him completely silently. He doesn't notice me until I'm five feet from him. He turned aroudn with a shocked look on his face. He tried to say something, but its useless. My fist has already connected with your face. He was sent back and flew through the air into the wall, creating a big crater. He fell to the floor from the wall, but it didn't stop there. I made a giant hammer out of wind and slammed it into him. Painfully. The ground started cracking up. He looked like his ribs were broken. I kept slamming it into him until I thought he was out and then stopped. I got rid of the hammer and faced my prize. But ended up with my head on the ground, in alot of pain. What just happened? Oh yea. He got up and punched me. How fast did he go? I didn't even notice him! Its hard to stand up. Did he punch me in my jaw? Yes. Most of the pain is coming from there. When you get punched in the jaw, it can affect your entire body, or should I say, your legs? Well, his punched was jsut explosive. It went right through my nen and really damamged me. Maybe my jaw is broken? Maybe I died? Probably not. I still feel the ground and I can see in front of me. I can smell a faint scent of sweat aswelll.<p>

After laying down, for what felt like an eternity, I was grabbed and pulled to my feet. He was infront of me. "You fought pretty well. In a few years you might even be as strong as me!." Well congratulations me. In a few years I'll be as strong as him. In a few years, he would have gotten even stronger than his current strength so that doesn't even matter! "Well. I hace decided to let you have Fragararch. I don't know why, but It kidna feels like someone greater than me is controlling me.. but I'll let you have it." Well. Atleat I get the sword.

* * *

><p><strong>So. how did you like it? im talking to you br- i mean kirigaya uchiha. your character -the prick- just defeated my character's little sis. yay! you wanted to be strong. IS THIS STRONG ENOUGH? also yes that someone greater telling you to give the sword to her - is me. whahaha! i am stronger than you! well hope you enjoyed this chapter have a good time!<strong>


	10. Dragon X Girl

**Hi guys! I've been playing fire emblem alot. Unfortunately I dont have awakening so i've been playing sacred stones and shadow dragon! great games. :( I wish i had awakening though. dont worry! ill get it one day. also if you dont know, kirigaya is a friend of mine and hes going through some "stuff". it was be nice of you if you could go check out his fanfics and give him some support. but we ALL knoe that like 50 billion people said that he could get through it, and like 2 people reads this... im so lonely :(**

* * *

><p>Traveling by ship is pretty good and dandy, but not when you have sea sickness. It makes traveling by sea more difficult than it has to be. But Chikyu did not get sick. But enough with that. Their is something else <em>far<em> more important than sea sickness! And that is the little girl.

"_The little girl_" was a girl that followed Chikyu onto the ship as a "_stowaway_". Of course she followed Chikyu when she was dressed up as the stranger, but she did see Chikyu take off her cloak, so she does know the stranger's true identity. However one day in the voyage, the girl found Chikyu alone and asked Chikyu to take her as her _apprentice_. Before she did so, she told Chikyu that she saw her without her cloak on. This surprised Chikyu, but she quickly got over it. Either kill her, or make her forget were her first two choices. But when she wanted to be Chikyu's apprentice, a third option was available. The conversation went as followed:

"What? Why would I let you be my apprentice?"

"Because... I want to be stronger like you! I heard that you were incredibly powerful! Please?" Wow. This kid looks at my like I'm some kind of hero. Well, I "did" save her village, but even so. I. Don't. Take. Apprentices.

"Well...I don't know. What can you do?" Hopefully she wont be able to do _much_ so I can just brush her off saying she isn't good enough. Which is what I'd do even _if_ she breathe fire. Ok, "maybe" if she can breathe fire. Maybe.

"Well I can cook!"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 8."

"Wow. Your 8 and can cook. Pretty amazing."

"Yea! I know right?"

"Unfortunately, I learned how to cook when I was 8 too." The Kitani clan prioritizes _everything_. They send the best cooks, janitors, teachers, fighters, and pretty much everything the world _needs_ out into the world. You can say without the Kitani clan, things would be a _little_ less than what they are now. That's one of the main reasons why the Kitani clan is so amazing.

"Well...I'm part dragon!" What. What? Part dragon? Did I hear that right?

"D-dragon you say? Do you have soem kind of proof?" Seriously. Do you?

"Yeah!" Just then green wings shot out of her back. Yup. Definetly dragon. Maybe she can even breathe fire. No no no! I don't want an apprentice! But...A part dragon apprentice wouldn't be _too_ bad. In fact it would be great.

"Unfortunately, I haven't learned how to breathe fire yet..." That's disappointing. "But I was told that with enough practice I can do it!"

"Who told you this?" Maybe it was a dragon.

"My dad."

"And who was your dad?"

"A dragon. He died though."

I looked at the girl. Her obsidian black hair fell to her shoulders and her blue sky dress with white blotches on it, which could only be clouds, and her green wings. She had emerald green eyes. On closer inspection her pupil was more shaped liked a diamond, kidna like a snakes. Or a dragon.

"What's your name?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you!" Well now atleast you'll tell me, right? "My name is Elise!"

"So Elise. Can you fly?" Maybe she can. Or maybe she can't because she's too young.

"Sure I can! But only for a few minutes before I get tired." One day I shall show her to my brother. He loves dragons. But not as much as tigers... Maybe I'll find a half-tiger half-human girl too? He would love that.

"Okay. Then show me." And moments after the little girl, Elise, jumped up and spread out her wings even more. She started falling back down, but when she flapped her wings, she stopped falling. Since we're inside she can't do any fancy flying, but she can still show off her ability to fly. Pretty cool. But of course I can fly too, using my nen ability, but being able to fly with wings...I wonder what thats like? She landed back on to the floor with a soft "thump" and smiled. She seems like she was waiting for something. Oh. Right. She wanted to be my apprentice. "Well, I've seen you fly...yout part dragon...you can "cook"...and your 8." Hmm. Su-nii's favorite number is 8... "Okay. You can be my apprentice."

Elise looked at me. She started smiling even wider. "Really? Hurray!"

"On one condition."

"Huh? Whats that?"

"You have to promise you'll do _Whatever_ I say. Okay?"

Elise nodded several times before saying, "Sure! I'll do whatever you say!" Her smile never faltered.

"Okay then! One: Keep your wings hidden!" Upon saying this, Elise gasped and retracted her wings until they were gone. "Two: You will not tell anyone who you really are. Three: You will listen to any of my commands. Four: You will not keep any secrets from me. If you brake any of these promises, you will no longer be my apprentice! Do you agree with this?"

Elise thought about for roughly zero seconds before replying with, "Yeah! I will honour these promises forever! I will never break them on my pride as a **dragonkin**!" Elise seemed _very_ happy. She must've really wanted to be my apprentice. Wait. **Dragonkin**? What was that?

"What's a '**dragonkin**'?"

"A dragonkin is someone who is half-dragon half-human. A **dragonkind** is 100% dragon." said Elise, who was happy to share. Hmm. I'll have to learn more about dragons if I want to teach her anything. But first I must continue my voyage.

* * *

><p>One month later the ship made it to land. Now my next goal is just ten days away. Yay. Now I have to <em>walk<em>. We landed at a trading port called Port Gallows. Names. They're so random. But first and foremost, I have to go to the library. Their might be a book about dragons there. Elise followed right behind me as if she were afraid of everyone around her. Then again, why _did_ she wait until a day after the ship left to talk to me? Was she shy? Well whatever. I can ask later.

While we were searching for the library, we were stopped by four dangerously looking men in the streets. They _looked_ dangerous, but they weren't. **( A/N Chikyu was not wearing her "stranger's cloak, so everybody saw her as an eleven year old girl. She also did not wear it when she was talking to Elise on the ship. )**

"Well what do we have here. An eleven year old girl and her 8 year old little sister. What are 'ya doin' 'round here?"

"Maybe they're lookin' for their onii-san!"

"Ya'. Or maybe, they lookin' to be robbed." Well I don't know. You tell me. What kind of idiot annonces what they're about to do? As if one fo them expected it, the one who hasn't talked yet, he kinda didn't softly punched the one who just spoke in the arm.

"You idiot! Don't tell them what we're about to do! Do you _want_ them to run away?" Well, if we didn't know they were going to be the one to rob us, we did now. Of course we both did. Unless Elise is standing behind me because she's shy. Which is entirely possible.

Now it's my turn to talk. "Well it was nice talking to you, but-" And so I was interupted. Why does this always happen to me? Why did people just want to talk over my beautiful voice? Its just so rude!

"Stop! Stop picking on two little defenseless girls, unless you want some of me!" I don't know if this was supposed to be threatening, but It wa kinda funny. The thugs, obviously, thought so too, because they broke out in laughter. Obviously.

"Hey, this guy is kidna funny!"

"Yeah! Maybe we should play around with him too!"

"Yea. More money in three than two!"

"Seriously. Shut up. Don't annonce to the world what we're about to do!" Yelled the leader as he jabbed on of his idiot friends.

"N-no! I'm serious! If you don't leave these girls alone, I'll...I'll..."

"Or what? Whart ar you gonig to do? Huh?"

"I'll destroy you!"

Really? What a lame comeback. The thugs seemed to think so too, because they laughed even more. At this point it just went to yelling at abuse and then a fight, which would end in our _saviors_ defeat. Of course he wont _die_, but he would be knocked out and wont be able to protect the "_two defenseless little girls_", not that we need saving, but I can't exactly let someone get beaten up because of me. And I really want to beat the four thugs up for wasting my _valuable_ time. Elise seemed to agree with me. Because she did something I did not expect.

Elise walked up to the four thugs, who were still laughing, and pulled one of their sleeves. "Huh? What do 'ya want littl' girl?" The man stared at her. In a few seconds he started swaying. After about a minute of staring into her eyes, the man fell back, and past out.

"What? What just happened?"

"Why did 'ya fall over?"

Well, taking advantage of the situation, I grabbed Elise by the hand and pulled her away from the one unconsious and three thug and the boy who tried protecting them, and walked towards the library. They paid her no attention as they were trying to wake up their friend. The guy who tried to save us, stood there watching us go. Probably scared to move. I mean, wouldn't you be scareed if you saw someone fall down unconcious when he stared into a little girl's eyes? I would too. If I was weak.

* * *

><p>After twenty minutes of walking and wrong turns later we entered the library. It looked smaller on the outside, but was definetly bigger on the inside. So many books. Where to start? For starters I'll ask Elise what she did back there.<p>

"I'm able to hypnotize someone by concentrating on my eyes, of course they have to be staring into my eyes first." Of course it would be something like hypnotism. It explains everything! Okay, maybe not everything.

"Another question. Are you shy?"

"Shy? No."

"Then why were you hiding behind my back when we got off the ship?"

"Umm...I'm kinda...scared of men."

Oh. Androphobia. That explains everything. Why she hid behind my back when we got off the ship and why it took a day to talk to me on the ship. Because sailors were everywhere, she had to wait until there were none around me if she wanted to talk to me. I mean, she already knew I was female so she could talk to me, but she couldn't "get" to me if there were men where I was. Something like that, I guess. "Well whatever. Let's look for some books, alright?"

Elise seemed to cheer up immensely. "Okay!"

And so me and Elise started looking for the right books.

* * *

><p><strong>hi! how was the chapter? anyway i was playing NBA2K15 earlier today and i made 95 points in one game. it was 1:20 minutes left of the fourth quarter. and guess what? the coach took me out of the game! which means that i couldnt get 100 points! WHY! my team sucks. so. much. Well if you were wondering, YES. i got the whole "dragon girl" thing from fire emblem sacred stones. i was thinknig about it while writing this and it just...kinda...happened...also i do not read over my own work. so if there is incorrect grammar that is because i dont read over my stuff. then again kirigaya did tell me that my grammar was the best thing 3v3r that h3'5 3v3r 533n 1 m3an m9 grammar is jsuts os amacs1ng and its over l1k3 9000. Yeah. have a great time! bye!<strong>


	11. Past X Amulet

**Hi guys! my next chapter is out! sorry, it would have been out yesterday, but ya know. stuff. umm...is there anything i wanna say...i had this all planned out, but now i kinda forgot what i was gonna say...well what ever. hope ya enjoy the chapter. and have a good day.**

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours we left the library and made our way out of the town. We searched almost the entire library for any information about dragons, but after we couldn't find it, we asked a librarian, but even when he searched it up on the computer he didn't find anything about dragons. Well he <em>did<em>, but it wasn't what we were looking for. They were just made-up stories.

When it started getting dark, I told Elise that we were setting up camp for the night. I told her to go fetch some water while I start a fire and get some food cooked. After we ate I asked Elise if she knew nen. Surprisingly she did. Her father told her about it.

"Did he release your nen?"

"Uh, no. He said that my nen was already released when I was born, so I can already use nen. I just know the basics though. Like what nen is and the forms and stuff."

"Do you know what type your nen is?" She said she didn't so I told her about water divination. "Okay, just put your hands around the water. Yeah just like that. Now concentrate your nen on your hands. Yes, good. Now we jsut have to wait." A few seconds later, we had our answer. The water suddenly started gonig crazy. Alot of things started happening at the same time, such as the water spilling out, the glass cracking, the color of the water turning red then black, and the water spinning around in circles. This proves it. She is a specialists just like my brother, maybe it's because she's part dragon, but that only makes it easier.

"Okay. I guess your a specialists. You'll have to come up with your own nen ability, okay? But first I have to make you stronger. Now lets go train before we go to sleep."

"Okay!" After that they trained until the sun came up.

* * *

><p>Ten days later of hard training, we reached our destination. A fortress. This fortress was home to the fortune amulet, which was said to bring luck to whoever wears it. But their is a side-effect. Only someone strong can wear it. Only someone who can use nen can wear it, or they will be afflicted with a curse. This curse was said to cause bad luck to the highest degree. The worst part is that you can't take it off, unless your dead of course. But for me, It would be perfect to use to achieve the rest of my goals. But I have a new idea. A job for a certain somebody.<p>

"Okay, Elise. I have a job for you."

"Really? What is it? I'll do anything for you!"

"I want you to infiltrate that fortress and retrieve something for me. Think you can do that?"

"Yup! I can easily do that!"

"Okay. Just remember to not use your wings, okay?"

"Okay. What am I searching for?"

"You are looking for an amulet. It is called the fortune amulet and is said to bring amazing amounts of luck to whoever wears it. Think you can find that for me?"

"Sure! But isn't that called stealing?"

"Hm. No. See, I know the people who own that fortress and I sent a message saying that I'll be sending my apprentice to get it, but they have to try to stop her with as much force as possible. Remember, that if you fail you will no longer be my apprentice okay? So try not to fail." Now I can just sit back and relax. Atleast It'll be a start for my vacation. "Oh, and you leave at night okay?"

"Sure! I can do that and I wont fail! I promise." Man this girl...

* * *

><p>While waiting for the sun to go down I decided to ask Elise about her parents. When I asked her, she stopped and sat there quietly for a few moments before starting.<p>

"My dad is a dragon. My mom is a human. When my dad met my mom, at first he thought she was _food_. He was going to eat her. But he saw that she was protecting small children. Dragons are _very_ intelligent creatures. He knew that she didn't want those children to die. But he was hungry. He told me that he was about to attack her when arrows hit is body. Most of them hit his scaled so they bounced off, but one hit his underbelly. He screamed out and flew back up into the sky. He rained fire down upon the village before he flew up into the mountains. After that the village hired dragon slayers to hunt him down and kill him. They never returned. My dad was incredibly powerful. Eventually he would have to leave his cave and go back to the village to finish them off, but the village, knowing this, decided to send a sacrifice. They knew dragons were intelligent creatures, so they sent someone up there with a message. "_We will send a sacrifice every month, so please don't attack us again_." The person they sent, was my mom." Elise stopped talking for a few minutes before continuing.

"My mom arrived at my dad's cave only to find him asleep. She thought to herself that maybe she could kill him, but quickly erased the thought. She went by his side. The first thing she noticed about him was that his scales were a beautiful green, which was her favorite color. She inspected his entire body. When she found the arrow sticking out from his belly, she freaked out. She never liked blood. She was a nurse, so she did what she could do to help the people in her village, but she never liked blood. Her skin had gone pale, but she knew she had to take the arrow out. "_Maybe_", she thought, "_if I did this he wouldn't attack the village again._" She pulled the arrow out as slow as she could, without waking him up. She probably thought that if she did so, he would kill her. After she took the arrow out, she cleaned the wound. There was a small lake outside where my dad drank, so she used the water from it to clean his wound. It took a few hours before she managed to clean it. She didn't have anything to stitch up the wound, but she knew it would eventually heal." Elise then closed her eyes, as if she was saw everything that happened, even though she wasn't born yet. When she opened her eyes, Chikyu saw that she was on the verge of crying.

"When my dad woke up, he noticed that the pain was gone. He smelled someone else in the cave with him, so he prepared to attack them. But when he saw my mom sleeping, with blood on her cloths, he knew that she took the arrow out of him. When she woke up, he asked her what she wanted. She told him about the sacrifice and deal, but he said no. "_I wont attack a village that has someone nice like you living in it_" he told her. My mom was, of course, startled by this. He said that she can go home and tell them that he would be leaving shortly, to find a new home and more prey. She left. But he next day she came back. And the day after that and the day after that. Eventually my dad fell in love, so when one day when she returned to the cave she found something she did not expect. Dragons have the ability to give up on being dragons and turn into humans. However when they do this, they lose all of their abilities. He told her why he did this and how he did this. He said that he loved her. Eventually she fell in love with him and accepted his proposal for marraige. He told her that if she had a baby, it would be half-dragon and half-human. But she didn't care. When she gave birth to me, she died a few days later. My father took care of me and taught me many things. Of course four years after my birth, dragon slayers came the village and foudn out about the dragon. The dragon slayers then found out that my dad was the dragon so they kileld him, even though he was no longer a dragon, but a regualar human being. They said that even if he wasn't a dragon anymore, he was still evil and most pay for his past deeds. They wanted to kill me to, but I ran away. The villagers stopped them from chasing after me so I mangaed to get away. Four years after that I heard about the stranger when I was traveling. I heard that he was in the same town I was in so I looked for him. That is where I found you."

Her story was pretty sad. It reminds me a little about my own life. How bandits attacked one of the many Kitani Clan's village, where the heir was currently presiding, and attacked when most of the adults were gone so there was little opposition to them. It was pretty depressing. But now that I know about her past, I kinda want to keep her close to me for now on.

* * *

><p>Before the sun set Elise left. Chikyu will probably never know where Elise went, and probably will not ask. Elise went into the woods and came back with a sword. It was a double bladed dark iron blade with a dragon hilt and a white line from the point of the sword to about two thirds the way to the guard. Elise said its name was Yatsuki. After the sun set, Elise headed out towards the fortress.<p>

* * *

><p>Heading down the hill, Elise made her way towards the fortress. Since she was part dragon she could see incredibly far and when she use nen, she can see even farther! Elise has never doubted her eyes. Her emerald green dragon eyes. When Elise and Chikyu was still at town, Chikyu bought Elise some new cloths. A green shirt with black lines running around the collar and sleeves, a short dark green skirt with black edges, and black shoes. Chikyu even cut small patches in the shirt for Elise's wings to fit through, so when she takes them out they wont destroy the shirt.<p>

But right now Elise made it up to the fortress. She was hiding in the foliage infront of the fortress's gate. Two guards are standing at the front and four are on top of the wall. Elise can easily dispatch all six without making a noise, if she oculd use her wings. Without them, she'll have to distract the four on the top to beat the two on the bottom. But how? Elise thought as hard as she could, but couldn't think of anything that would work. "I guess I'll just take a risk." mumbled Elise as she got up.

* * *

><p><strong>Elise POV<strong>

I stood up. The guards on the ground saw some movement and called out to come on out. I slowly walked towards the two guards, keeping my eyes on them and the four on top. The guards saw that it was a little girl and dropped their guard. Just a little though.

"What are you doing out here?" This was said by the bigger guard, the one on my left. He said this like he just wanted to stick the spear he's holding in my gut and leave me by the side of the road for the wolves.

"Oh, I got loss. I haven't eaten in three days! Please, help me!" I said this with as much feeling as I could and I felt like it worked. The guards started wavering. "Should we let this girl in?" definetly passed through their minds.

"Well, um. We can help you, but we can't let you in. Is that okay?" Of course its okay. You just have to open the gates.

"Sure! Thank you so much!" I just wish that their were women guarding this gate instead of men. I would definetly feel much better talking with them instead of these two guys. It isn't like I'm actually "scared" of guys, I just don't want to be near them. That group of dragon slayers who killed my dad were all males. They never hesitated in killing him, even infront of the townspeople.

The gate started opening up. A few more seconds. When the gate was open, the guard on the right said, "Okay, just wait right here. I'll go get you some food and water." With that he turned around and started walking through the gate. Now.

I jumped at the other guy and kneed him in the face as hard as I can, and swiftly kicked him with my other leg as fast as I could. He fell to the ground while only makign a soft thump. I checked the guards on the top. They didn't see anyhting. Pretty lousy guards. I ran up to the guard who was walking away and tapped his shoulder. "What do you wa-," he was caught off when I punched him in the gut. He doubled over in pain with his head down. When he brought it up, my second punch connected to his face, sending him up into the air, possibly breaking his chin, and down onto the ground. I ran towards the nearest door, a door on my right, 50 feet away.

* * *

><p>I opened the door slightly and peered in. I see three no five guards sitting next to a table playing cards. I can tell that the guy farthest to my left is winning, and is probably about to win. I feel a little bad about butting in to their game, but I don't have much time before the bodies are discovered. I closed the door and knocked on it. I heard one of the guards grumbling about interupting their game and got up from his chair. Did I mention dragons have good hearing?<p>

When he was infront of the door, I kicked it open slamming it into his face, sending him stumbling away before he crashed onto the ground unconcious. The four other guards just stared at the unconcious guard and then at me. "What the-" one of the guards started to say, but was then stopped when I launched myself at him with a spinning kick into his face. I grabbed his shoulders and did a handstand ontop of him, then lowered myself and swung my leg in a circle as I changed my position on the second unconcious guard. My kick connected with another guard before I jumped off and landed on a different table. I smiled. The last two guards got up and unsheathed their swords and started makign their way towards me. I took out my brand new sword, Yatsuki, and pointed it at them. When they got close enough, I jumped up, doing a flip over them and slashed at the guard in the back. He managed to twist around in time for my sword to bury itself into his shoulder. If he didn't do that, he might've had a big cut across his back. I jumped up and kicked him in the face knocking him down and then ran at the last guard. I feinted with an underslash, which he fell for, and punched him the gut and jumped up hitting his face with my head. He fell down unconcious. I put away my sword and continued through the fortress.

* * *

><p>After searching the fortress, knocking out guards when I saw them, or stealthly moving past them, I entered a large room. On a pedastol I saw an amulet. The person standing infront of the pedastol was talking to someone who looekd rich. Probably the owner of the fortress.<p>

"So all I have to do is to guard it?" This was answered by the strong looking man.

"Yes! Just guard it! If someone comes into here lookign to steal it, kill them! I don't care if its a little girl or not, just kill them!"

"Okay. I'll do this, but I want more money."

"Okay! Fine! I'll double, no triple your paycheck!"

The rich guy then exited through a different door. Now it was just me and the strong guy. He had white, messy hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white cloak with green markings on the back, black baggy pants, and a blue undershirt. He also had on a chest plate under the shirt. He had a sword in his right hand. It was a double bladed sword that was pure white with a green hilt.

I stepped out of the shadows and faced him. Their was _no_ way that I'd be able to steal the amulet without fighting him.

"So, I guess your the intruder then? How old are you?"

"I'm 8."

"Wow. Thieves these days are so skilled and young. Whats with that? This new generation of young'uns are pretty good." Whats with this guy? He was treating this like a joke.

"Then how old are you?"

"Me? I'm 15. I'm pretty strong myself, even if I'm old." He laughed a little at this. This guy must have thought he was pretty funny. I widened my eyes at him. My pupils dilated, and they became more prominent. He gasped when he saw that my pupils were diamond shaped. I noticed this and I charged.

* * *

><p>I ran at him with surprising speed. He didn't have enough time to block, so my fist conencted with his face, shooting him into the wall with a big <em>bang<em>. He fell down onto the ground, but quickly enough he rosed and faced me. He didn't drop his sword. He got into stance as I pulled out my own sword, Yatsuki. This time he ran at me, however at a much slower speed than when I attacked him. When he was close enough, he swung at me, but I dodged and jumped over him and kicked the top of his head, launching me farther away from him as he stumbled away in the opposite direction. When I landed on the ground, I quickly twisted my body and launched myself towards him, preparing to slice his head off. He, however, was ready this time. When I was close enough I slashed out at him, still in the air, but he blocked it with his sword. I firmly put my feet on his sword, and used it to jump back. I landed on my feet and prepared myself for his barrage of attacks. He ran at me and attacked.

He slashed first to his left, then changed it into a skyward slice, but I successfully blocked this. He then tried feinting a swing from the right, but instead went for a swing from the left. I twisted my body out of the way and went for a kick with my left leg aimed at his shoulder. He countered by grabbing my ankle, but I twisted out of his grip and crouched at the floor and jumped up and did a kick to his face. He dodged and then quickly slashed at me from multiple directions in the course of a few seconds. From the left to the right, from right to up, and down to the left, he kept slashing at me until, finally, he made a good slash and knocked Yatsuki out of my hands. Yatsuki went spinning across the room, farther and farther away from me. He grinned at me, like he thought he won. I looked up and smiled and extended my claws.

To him, my nails shot out and became about a half a foot, to a foot long, and _much_ more sharper. To me, my claws extended enough so I can slash at him from close range. And that is what I did. In his surprise, I swiped my claws in his face, where three long red lines appeared, and he grabbed his face and stumbled backwards, yelling something like "MY FACE! OW". Yeah. Something like that. I then crouched down and prepared myself. I moved my right foot back and my left hand forward. And focused. He quickly snapped out of it and took his hands off his face. And saw what I was about to do. He raised up his hands. But he was too late.

I launched myself, like a super high-speed bullet, and headbutted him in the gut. This sent him launching through three column and into a wall. This time he stayed down. I was exhausted. My head was hurting _soo_ much. I wanted to take a nap. But I couldn't. I was on a mission! I headed towards the amulet. It was a gold amulet with a ruby embedded on one side and a sapphire on the other. It was beautiful. No wonder It gave good luck. But its high time I head back to Chikyu!

* * *

><p><strong>? POV<strong>

"OW! That hurts so much! That girl sure has a mean headbutt!" I said this with rubbing my stomach, where the head, unfortunately, hit. "I even passed out from it! Man. Why does it feel like everytime I'm facing a kid, they're very strong? Well it does! I mean if she used nen like the stranger did, I could've used mine! But "_no_"! She didn't! But wait, maybe she saw something in me. Yeah. She must've saw how power I, "**_Hikari_**", am very powerful? Yeah, thats it! I mean I would've let her take the amulet if she was powerful, even if I did win. But still. What am I going to tell the boss?"

* * *

><p><strong>REGULAR POV<strong>

When Elise made it back to Chikyu, she told her _all_ about her mission. "When I infiltrated the fortress I used no nen, so I decided that I wouldn't use any when I stole the amulet, or when I was leaving. But there was this one guy there. He was pretty powerful. But since I didn't use nen, he didn't use it either! He's "_soo_" nice! Though he's very stupid."

"Hahahaha! I guess it was pretty fun right? Well give me the amulet already!" Elise handed Chikyu the amulet. "Ah. Its so beautiful! Well, you did a great job! I'm glad that I have an apprentice now so that I can rela- I mean train someone who has a bright future ahead of them. Don't worry Elise I, _will_ make you into a much, _much_, stronger girl!"

"Yay! Does this mean that we will go to the next level of training?"

"Yeah it sure does! I will train you til you drop! In fact we can start now! I want you to stand ontop of one arm and hop while we travel, every hour or so you will switch arms. Can you do this?"

"Yup!"

"Thats the spirit! Infact, I'm going to make you wear these special cloths. They wear fifty kilos each, so you'll get an even better workout!"

"Yay! Thank you master!" Elise put them on and began standing on one arm.

"Now lets go! Follow me Elise!" Chikyu began walking down the road, towards her next destination.

"Okay!" replied Elise from behind her, as she began hopping after her.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH! AHAHAH HAAHHA YOU GOT OWNED PWEND AND DESTORYED KIRIGAYA! WHAHAHAHA! by a little girl no less! well, half-dragon half-human, but STILL! HAHAHA GET RECKT NOOB! anyway i was also gonna say something else down here besides that, but...nope cant remember. well anyway please tell me what you though so far, and remember, that one day, i will, will, will, be popular. maybe not with this series. but i will. and if u help me become popular. i shall give u a cookie. also a shout out. and i shall read your fanfics. maybe. or ill forget. either way, have a great day, night, evening, afternoon, wherever you are. BYE!<strong>


	12. Part Three - Demon X Sword

**Welcome mortals, to part THREE of this series. Yes. Part three already. I know. This series is so old now. like what? a few weeks? Anyway, sorry if part two was so short. maybe you wanted to see more of Chikyu or Elise. Either way, this is now part three. this part might also be a little short, but part four will probably be long. So stay tuned for that! And have a good time reading my new chapter! Also let me know if im getting better!**

* * *

><p>It broke. The one sword I've carried around with me, has now been destroyed. This is how it happened. I was on a job to capture some giant armoured scorpion poison, when my sword broke. All I could do was coat the sword with nen as I slashed and stabbed the scorpion, but it didn't even scratch it. Thats when I found its weak spot. Its eyes. I stabbed my sword, Suraisa, into its eyes, and then pulled it out. Only it was a blade shorter. The scorpion fell into a frenzy and started going crazy. So I used my nen ability to launch it into the air and made it fall on to a rock formation on its eye. This knocked it out. Apparently, giant armoured scorpions can't take that much pain, especially when you attack its eyes. I grabbed the hilit for Suraisa and pulled out the blade from the scorpion. I collected its poison and headed back to town. I turned the poison in to my client and went looking for a blacksmith.<p>

"What do you mean you can't fix it?"

"I mean that I can't fix it. The blade is completely snapped in two. Your best bet is to get another sword. Can't help that." The town blacksmith destroyed my hopes and dreams of resurrecting my sword. Fine. I'll just get another sword. But what can replace Suraisa? And then the thought hit me. A demon sword.

* * *

><p>Sure, I was told to never use my ability to summon a demon, but this is an emergency. But first let me explain about my ability.<p>

As a child, I was first introduced to a corpse one month after I learned nen. Then every week, I saw more corpses. Every week. From one corpse, to two, to four, to eight. My dad said he was preparing me. I asked him what for and he repleid with, "One day, you will have to fight. And you will have to kill. Might as well get used to dead bodies now, than on the battlefield." He was a wise father. In some ways. Of course that led me to develop my nen ability. If I would see alot of dead people, why not comunicate with them? Or command them? And so I developed my power. The ability to control the dead. From this I created a technique that would go beyond the dead. The ability to sumon demons. Since demons used to be humans who died and went to hell, having an ability about the dead, can also create a link to the underworld, so I _can_ summon a demon in its demon form, instead of its human form, which would be its corpse. After my first attempt my father forbid me from summoning a demon ever again. Why? Because it destroyed half the town before It was killed. But now, I must break my promise with my dad and summon a demon for a sword. For something I could just buy, I really went extreme.

* * *

><p>I was lucky. When night came around, the full moon went up. This would be even better. When I was outside and a few miles from the town I began my ritual. I drew a triple circle double-hexagram pentagon from chalk I bought from the town. When it was completed, I took a small knife and cut my hand from my wrist to my fingers. I let the blood drop onto the middle of the pentagram and got down onto my knees. I placed my hands outside the circles and began focusing my nen. I moved it into the pentagram until it started to shine with power. I began my incantation. "<em><strong>Ubel A Cal Ith Ba'Agath Be Jeai Goj Lae Ubel A Tal A Be Thu Brt Tha Cal<strong>_." I kept repeating that same line until power started bubbling up. When I opened my eyes, I saw the demon.

* * *

><p>He was about 6ft. and 6in., his skin was red and he had black horns. The horns curled a little at the end and ended in a golden color at the very tip. He had a ragged brown shirt and ragged brown pants on, tied together by a black rope. He had golden eyes. He had a golden armband on. Shit. He was an S-rank demon. In the demon race, they go by ranks. F is the lowest, with S as the highest. The S ranked demons are usually the most crazy, but some are so calculating that they can manipulate you without doing anything. Demons usually take a scary form, or a form that scares you the most. If you were scared of clowns, you would be faced with a demon. Demons can be summoned by pretty much anyone, but it takes alot of nen. However, my ability allows me to summon with without using that much nen. I'd heard rumors that summoning a high level demon usually kills about 100 of the people who summon them. Cults are the only group on the earth that summons demons. Of course there are demon swords and other demon items across the globe, but those are from demons who died and took possession of something, or a demon who was summoned to be a certain item and then the master died without releasing the demon. Of course, its usually cults who do this.<p>

But now back to reality. This demon was watching me. Maybe he is the calculating type?

"You who doth summonth me...Prepare to face the ultimateth price and..." The demon then burst out laughing. Is he a...comical demon? Was he making fun of me? "I mean, tell me what you want." He could hardly hold back his laughter. What he said wasn't even funny, so maybe he was laughing at me...or was he just stupid?

"I want a sword." Might as well keep it plain and simple, right?

"A sword?" At this he completely stopped laughing. He almost seemed serious. Maybe he was? Hard to tell with this demon. "A sword...that can drink blood? Control fire? Something interesting?"

"Umm...maybe a regular one?" At my sugestion his eyes glowed red. He grimaced. He became completely threatening. Thats bad. "Uhh, what I meant to say was...I want a demon sword...a perfect sword. Something that wont brake..." He lessened his grimace. "But most importantly, and I need you to follow what I'm saying okay?" He became a bit interested in what is "most important". "I want a sword, with the best ability. A sword that can...control fire and absorb blood." Yeah. Just combine his suggestion and now its perfect. He'll obviously love it. Instead he looked pissed.

"Did you steal my ideas? I mean they were good ideas, but you cannot steal what I've said! I will **_not_** allow it!" he raged.

"W-well, I was still thinking about what kind of sword would be perfect, so when you suggested that, a lightbulb went off in my head. I want a sword like that. It would be great. Perfect even! And you. As the sword. It will make it even better! How can you get better from being perfect? Its like getting a 100 on a test then getting 5 extra points! Its great! Right?" Hopefully he'll understand. And not bite my head off.

"Hmm. I have to admit, that idea is pretty good. Beyond perfection you say? That would be...just splendid! Okay. Its a deal. A contract I should say." With that he summoned some parchment. "Okay. Read through this if you **_want_**, but when your done sign here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, and here. Oh, and don't forget here and here, those are the most important!"

Did this really just happen? Did I just succesfully control an S-ranked demon? This. Is. The. Best. Day. Of. My. Life!

"Oh. And remember this. I'm only joining you, because you seem interesting. The last time I was summoned, was some 5000 years ago! And I killed everyone there, because their pentagram sucked, but your's is just magnificent! I can only move 50 feet out of it without being damaged! The last time I could move 3500 feet away from it, so I went on a killing spree! Those were some good times! Just remember this: If you seem weak at any moment, I will kill you. Then I will be able to go on another killing spree! It will be great! Your dead soul, me, and the world! I can just picture it now!"

Now he sounds like he could kill me at any moment. Which he could do. With just a flick of his finger. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p>"So to start our everlasting friendship, please tell me your name." The demon said this telepathically from my two sheathed swords. A pentagram mark appeared on the sheathes of my new swords, and probably on the blade. When they were summoned, he quickly took possession of them. He's so powerful he can take possession of two objects. How strong could he be?<p>

"Well, my name is Sukai Kitani. I'm the-"

"Heir to the Kitani clan right?" interuppted the demon.

"How'd ya know?"

"Hmm. When you summon the dead, some can communicate with hell, because they were **_very_** close to going there. So, obviously I heard the rumors about a certain heir of the Kitani clan. And of course I read your entire life the second our eyes met, but that doesn't matter, right friend?" Now he scares me. Then again, from the second I saw him, I was probably already scared of him.

"Okay...then whats your name?"

"Me? How kind of you to ask! I am the notourious Galag Ba'al. Call me Galag for short. And just so you know, that isn't my true name. I'm not like those stupid demons who tell you their true names right off the bat. My true name is only known by me, and a few dead humans." Idiot. If a few dead guys know them, then I _will_ summon them and make them spill the beans.

"Of course, I left them in such a state that they probably can't communicate anymore, even to you." Of course he did. Why was I so stupid to think he would have said that by a slip of the tongue. _Baka_ Sukai.

The two sheaths across my back are both identical. Of course the swords are also identical. The sheath is made of a light-weighted black obsidian that weighs a bit less than leather, and it had rubys sewn on the sides of it and a gold and red pattern on both sides of the sheath. The actually swords were a dark red steel, double-bladed blade with a black hilt with a ruby encrusted in the pommel. Galag called the swords, "**Kuroi Yogan**" which means "**Black Lava**". He said that that was the common name of the swords, but their true name is "**Yami no tsuin yōgan**" which means "**Twin Lava of Darkness**". He said that I could call it "**Tsuin**" for short, which is what I'm going to call it. My new swords, Tsuin. They have the ability to control fire, but they can't absorb or drink blood. Which is good. I didn't really want vampire swords, but don't tell Galag. He'll probably kill me for saying that.

* * *

><p>On the way to Zeal Mountain, the mountain of the Ba'al order, one of Galag's many cult groups, I encountered a red lotus mammoth. Weird name right? I mean it wasn't even a mammoth, it was just big. When I drew Tsuin, I felt great power washing over me. This power...belongs to Galag? So now he's lending me strenth in fights? I guess its because I drew Tsuin that his power flew through me, but it will be kinda unsettling to always feel this when I fight. I ignore the massive power going through my body, and charge the mammoth. I slashed with my right Tsuin, and cut the mammoth in <em>half<em>! Was it really that easy now to kill beasts? I didn't even try to cut it in half! It must have been the massive power that went into me. It increased my strength so much, that when I swung, it created a shock wave that sliced through the rest of the mammoth. That is so cool.

Well, onwards to Zeal Mountain!

* * *

><p><strong>so. was that chapter good? bad? did it not make much sense? GOOD! thats what i was gonig for! okay not really. anyway i hope u had a good time reading this chapter, and that you have a good day, night, evening, afternoon, or whatever it is wherever you are! Stay awesome guys!<strong>


	13. Zeal X Yami

**hi guys! welcome to the next installment of my fanfic! well this one is a bit shorter. anway lets cut to the chase. i was bribed. yes. with cookies. so a little bit will change in the near future, a new character has been added, which was wasnt goign to add, but then from this character, i was able to get a clearer picture of how to end this series! Yes! i already know how to end this! in fact its comign up! in what? probably about 3 weeks to 2 months from now i guess. anyway lets get to the chapter!**

* * *

><p>It took two months to reach the Zeal Mountain. In the meantime, Galag tried to kill me. It wasn't really an attempt it was more of an "accident". Or thats what he says anyway. What happened was that the sword's powers went out of control, blah blah blah, my clothes were burned so I had to put on my replacements. Then they were destroyed. So I had to use my brand new clothing. A black sleeveless hoodie with white on the bottom, black pants with white lines down the sides, and black shoes. My hair is still the same, if anything, a little bit shorter. But eventually we made it to the mountain.<p>

When we came out of the forest, we saw a small hut on the side of the mountain. And past that hut were stairs that led up the mountain. I approached the hut to see if anyone was in it. When I finished checking, glad that nobody was in that hut, I turned around and came nose-to-nose with a man wearing a black cloak over is entire body.

"Hello! Welcome to Zeal Mountain! Are you a future cultists? An apprentice? Who sent you? The guardians, the defenders, or the Faction?" The man seemed eager to have new recruits. I wonder if their was a shortage?

"Um, no. I'm just a traveller who wants to go to the top of Zeal Mountain. Yup. Just a traveller."

"Oh." The man somehow lost all his energy with what I said. "Then please, can you just leave? And never come back?" Whats with this? Is there a "no tour" policy? If so, I want to speak to the management!

"Why? I thought travelers could go up the mountain to check it out?" At this point, I'll make stuff up to get more information.

"Well, yes. But our new leader is a bit...strict." New leader? Didn't they change leaders when their whole hideout goes ka-bloomy?

"New leader? Who is he?"

"His name is Yami...he is...strong."

* * *

><p>After I knocked out that guard, I walked up the mountain. I stole his cloak, but left him some spare blankets, just so he doesn't freeze to death. His cloak is a <em>bit<em> big on me, but it'll do.

"Hey friend. What do you think about this 'Yami'? If he is as powerful as that guy said, then maybe we can have a worthy opponent! We can actually go all out, right?"

"Yeah. But you'll probably kill me when he weakens me, right?"

"Probably. Don't blame me if you get stabbed in the back. Its my forte afterall." This demon wants to kill me so bad. Too bad I'll never let him.

As we reached to top of the mountain, I crouched down. I peeked above the stairs to see if anyone was around. There was. I ran around the mountain to find a better hiding spot. I found some tall rocks and stood behind it, looking out of the corner towards the crowd of cultists and at the figure standing on a platform.

"Cultists. You and I are different. But we have the same goal. The resurrection of the demons! But how will we resurrect them? Its simple! All we have to do, is to sacrifice ourselves by jumping into the volcano! Of course, you wont be here when the demons appear, but you'll be here in spirit! You will die knowing that you sacrificed yourselves for the greater good! The resurrection of the demons will save this world! When Galag Ba'al comes through the gate that seperates us from the demon world, he will thank each of you who sacrificed yourself, and those of you who are going to sacrifice yourself! When demons stream from this gate, the very first demon war will take place! Humans will be destroyed! But in their place, demons will rule! The world will be saved! All because of you! Now, will you rise up, or will you let the world be destroyed when you could've saved it?"

When this grand speech, the cultists cried out. "We will save the world!" was one of the many cheers that was said. Another was "Long live Yami! Ruler of Darkness! Darkness king!" What was that about? Was he actually a king?

"NOW!" The cheers quieted down. "Tomorrow at dawn we will start the ceremonies. Tomorrow at dusk they will end. The day after tomorrow at dawn, the celemonies will continue. At dusk they will end. The same is for the day after that. Three days. You must sacrifice yourself in three days. I'm not forcing you to do this. This is a choice. A choice you can make to save the world." With this his speech ended and the crowed cheered some more. Just then a man with black hair, black eyes, and a black robe like the cultists are wearing, came onto the stage. In his right ear there was a gold earing hoop. He whispered something to Yami. Then he left the stage. Yami started to say something when-

"Hey! You over there, hiding behind those rocks! Show yourself!" Oh crap. I got out of my hiding place with my hands raised. "Who are you?" yelled Yami as he walked down the stage.

"Me? Just a traveler. But what about you? I heard that this cult had a new leader. I presume that new leader is you?" Maybe I can get some answers out of him before I have to run.

"Tsh. Why should I tell a dead man? Capture him. We'll throw him in the volcano as the first sacrifice for our ceremonies." As his men obeyed his simple, but not so simple request, I dashed forward pulling out one of my Tsuin swords, I then raised it to Yami's neck. Yami surprisingly didn't even flinch. So he wasn't normal, huh?

Yami looked down at down at me, as if I was just a tiny bug, buzzing around his face. "Do you want to die now," threatens Yami, then a quiet, but powerful voice. He grabbed the sword at his waist at swung it at me, but I jumped back, inches from having a cut throat. Yami stood at about 5'10, wearing a black undershirt with black baggypants, and a black cloak. He had red markings and a red crest on the back of his cloak. He had a double-bladed, pure black steel sword, with a red hilt. He had black messy hair and clear blue eyes. And he stared me down, as if just by staring at me, I would turn into dust.

"I see. You got some skills kid. But your out of your league, if you think you can beat me!" With this, the fight began.

* * *

><p>Yami attacked first. He made as if he was going to be slashing to his right, but he twisted his wrist and sent the blade flying straight down at my shoulder. I raised the Tsuin sword I already drew, and unsheathed the other one, and put them both in an X above my shoulder. When his sword connected with both of mine, I felt a shockwave pass through my body. The amount of force that was behind that attack should've took my arm. I'm just lucky my swords is a seriously powerful demon. Yami withdrew his sword and jumped a little bit back waiting for another opportune moment to strike. He didn't get it. I jumped forward and feinted a slash at his face with my right sword, but instead I stabbed down into the ground and used my sword to spin me around to kick Yami. He brought up an arm and guarded my kick, but he was still knocked a little a bit away from me from my attack. I changed my fighting position by rasing my right sword to eye level and making it parallel to the ground. I then moved my left sword so the point was facing staright up into the sky. I moved my feet a little bit more apart, and lowered my center of gravity by squatting down a little. I then charged.<p>

* * *

><p>The fight only lasted a single minute. But in that minute, we were both injured by several cuts to our bodies and our surroundings were destroyed. He used his nen ability to control the earth, by shooting rocks at me and by controlling the wind to slam air currents into my side. I used my nen ability to summon skeletons out of the ground to grab his foot and leg as I approached him. I also used it to summon skeletons with rusty weapons to help me fight. My nen power may not be for "fighting", but it can still be useful. After the fight was done, I lay on my back halfway down the side of the mountain, defeated. Yami was standing on the top of the mountain looking down at me. We were both strong, but his experience was greater than mine, which won him the fight. However, it wasn't so great, as he couldn't kill me when I fled. Yami then turned around, and walked away from me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hikari POV<strong>

Three days later, Hikari arrived at Zeal Mountain. He was expecting a whole bunch of cultists, but he found nothing. It was around midnight, so he did expect this, but there was nobody in the huts and houses around the mountain and ontop of it. It was like everybody vanished. Hikari looked around and found the scene of an immense battle. The ground, rocks, and even walls to a few houses, were covered in slash marks. It was as if an immense sword fight took place here. Which is probably what happened. But most importantly was the feeling Hikari got from standing in the middle of the fight. The feeling of something familar. The feeling of a brother. "Ah...so he _was_ here...my brother..."

* * *

><p><strong>since im being bribed, if any of you guys have any suggestions that u think would be interesting for my fanfic, please let me know! but seriously, im being bribed, dont blame me if something i write because of this is not as good as if i would have originally wrote it, anyway, im gonna be a bit busy on friday through sunday. i have to find a book to read for my french class project, which i had for like 3 weeks and havent even touched it, so i have to read this book in like a day (which i can completely do, since i kinda have the most AR (accelerated reader) points at my school, at about 550 i think) which will take away all my time! then i have to go to kirigaya's house to beat him in a game ive never played before, then i have to the like 50 pounds of homework before monday! ah...isnt school just wonderful? anyway sorry if this small part was a bit long, have a great day, night, evening or afternoon whereever you are! soo long! and remember: bribery is great! when cookies are involved!<strong>


	14. Evil X Ability

**Hi guys! I'm sorry if this was a "little" late. ive just been busy. you know. with life. Anyway. happy valentine's day and all that. i know im celebrating it alone XD. im so lonely :(**

* * *

><p>Yami followed the trail he always took to return to the base. It was a pleasant five hour stroll before he first saw the signs of his base. When he managed to make it there, a guard stood outside the cave to make sure nobdy else enters. Yami walked past the guard and entered through the cave door. When he walked about an hour through darkness he finally made it to the end.<p>

This meeting took place in his own cave, so all he had to do was to just show up. He didn't have to trudge through any swamps or sailed through oceans or walked through deserts to make it here. His missions are scheduled in any areas that are near him afterall.

He belongs to a group that is simply called the evils. It doesn't stand for anything. Just the evils. By being strong enought, you can join the main group, which is now made up of five members. Him, three others, and the boss behind the organization. He knows for a fact that two or three of these individuals are stronger than him, but he never sought them out to test it. The first thing he was told when he joined, was to not fight the other members. If he did, he would die and he never would exact his revenge on his brother.

When he made it to the end of the cave, the other four were already there, shrouded in darkness. The boss has a rule about never seeing another members faces, just incase someone has a nen ability that can peer into your mind, he doesn't want anyone's identity to be blown. Thats why the caves are always so dark when a meeting is held and why you have to wear these black masks that muffle your voice. When the other members leave, you can turn the lights in the cave on, or just leave them off. Yami would rather to leave his off, but his underlings need the light to go about their day, living inside a cave.

Another rule is that, none of the other members should know your name and even the boss wont know it. The main problem with this is that you need something to call someone, so we have little codenames. Yami's is the King of Darkness, or the fifth evil. The boss is referred to as the first evil. Also, a member does not know what the other members are king or queen of. Just their rank. Their rank would be the fifth, like in Yami's title, the fifth evil. Only that represents when you joined. Yami was the last one to join, so hes the fifth. This does not necessarily mean that he is the weakest. Yami is, infact, quite strong.

When the meeting began, Yami had to call everyone to attention, because it was "his" base the meeting was taking place in.

"Um, hello everyone. This is the, uh, second time we're meeting in my base. I hope that todays missions are better than last ones, but let us be quiet for the first evil!"

And with that, the meeting truely began.

* * *

><p>"Yami. What has happened over in your area as of late?"<p>

"A boy infiltrated Zeal Mountain. He was pretty good. He looked about 14 years old and he possessed a demon sword. A twin demon sword. I drove him off so I was able to complete the sacrifices necessary to summon the demons. The first piece is already inplace."

"Good. Though the boy doesn't surprise me. There are three more like him that will oppose us. Two girls and one guy. I will leave you to deal with the girls. Test them out. If they aren't good enough, kill them. I will tell you mission specifics later. Fourth, I want you to go guard your base. There are no missions for you right now. Third, I want you to go far up north to the Icelands. Second, I want you to collect the second piece."

All the evils were then dismissed, except for Yami.

"I want you to go to the Miyase Island Chains. The third island outside the city of Diabase is where you'll find the two girls in two weeks time."

"What about the fourth one? The guy?"

"Oh. Him. You already know him..."Yami"..." How did he know my name? When I joined I never told anyone my name! How did he know?

"I know because I can read the future. It is my gift. I'll tell you my little secret. I am the first evil. The king of the Future." And with that, Yami was dismissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chikyu POV<strong>

One the Miyase Island Chains, on the third island, outside of the city of Diabase, were Chikyu and Elise. Chikyu was training Elise in nen.

"Since you are a specialists, you can do pretty much whatever you want. Since you have the basics down now, I want you to think up abilities that you think would be best suited for you. Take your advantages and disadvantages and come up with something that would take advantage of them."

Elise seemed to be trying hard to come up with an ability, but she has been trying to come up with something for weeks now. She had some good ideas, but she just didn't know.

"What if, after I start making my nen ability and I come up with something better than what I've been working on? It'd be too late to stop!" was one of her excuses for not coming up with anything. I've told her a thousand times now to take what your good at, and come up with a nen ability that can enhance those abilites. But she should just listen. She wants her ability to be "special", to be some kind of ultimate ability. Considering her amount of nen, her nen type, and her strength, no matter what she does, she'll still be insanely powerful. Dragons. They are just strong.

"Fine. Go think all night, or whatever. I'm going into town."

I then walked away from Elise and, like I said, started towards town.

It took about two hours to walk there, but only because I've been thinking. If Elise manages to find the perfect nen ability for herself, jsut how strong would she be? Sure I was strogner than my brother, but only in nen. He could "easily" defeat me in a sword fight. Or really, any fight without nen. If he manages to upgrade his power, how strong would he be?

During my stay in town, I bought some food, drinks, new clothes, and more camping equipment to take back with me. Walking around town was pretty fun, but I have other important business to take care of. Such as training Elise. How am I supposed to train a dragon? It has been many monthes since Elise became my apprentice, but she was sure becoming strong fast. In a few years, she might become one of the strongest alive! Boy, did I find a crazy apprentice?

* * *

><p><strong>Elise POV<strong>

What should I do? My nen ability, what could it be? The best ability that has ever been seen? Or, hasn't, been seen, in this case. Something new. Something awesome. What could it be? What am I good at? What should I do...

"Hi little girl."

Who said that? I turned around to come face-to-face with a man. He had blue eyes with black messy hair, a black undershirt with a black cloak, and black baggy pants. Connected to the cloak was a hood. And at his side, was a double-bladed, pure black steel sword with a red hilt.

Elise summoned her magical blade, Yatsuki, to her side. It was a sword that was made for her before her dad became a human. It was the sword he carried around as a human to fight any bandits you came near the town. Now it was hers. The blade was magical, in the way that no matter where you left it, it would appear in your hands when you want it. My dad said to never summon it infront of anyone, unless it was an emergency. To always go someplace where nobody was at to summon it. I guess I just broke that rule, huh?

"Oh...nice sword little girl. Such a good sword shouldn't belong to a little girl like you, right?"

I stared at him. My eyes became sharper and sharper. Sharper than a snakes. AS sharp as a dragon.

"I like your eyes. A very nice emerald green. But your pupils...reminds me of dragons for some reason..." A look of surprisement, then amazement sketched itself onto his face. "Of course! Your one of those dragonkin people right? Half-dragon, half-human? Then you must be strong! Tell me, is your name Chikyu or Elise?"

How did he know my master's and my name? Doesn't matter. "I'm Elise. Who're you?"

"I'm Yami, thanks for asking. I was sent here on a mission. I bet you'd want to know what it was right?"

"No. Not really."

"See, I was sent here to-" a sudden realization came appeared in his face. "Wait. You said "no"? As in, you don't want to know the mission I was sent on?"

"What else could no mean?"

"Right. I guess now its time to fight, right? I guess if your strong, chances are that 'Chikyu' would also be strong." He raised his sword and pointed it at me. "Isn't that right? Dragon girl?" Then he charged. And stabbed me right in the left shoulder.

* * *

><p>I jumped backwards a few feet and stared wide eyed at "Yami". He was pretty strong. Chikyu always said that speed is my greatest weapon. But if he could move faster than me...wait. If speed is my greatest weapon, then wouldn't my nen ability enhance my speed? That would be a greate power, though, would it be perfect for me? Yami's next blow came from a slash from my left. I jumped backwards enough to dodge it, but it cut through my shirt a little bit.<p>

I swung my sword at him, but he easily blocked it and he landed a kick on my stomach, sending me flying away and hitting a tree. I tried changing my aura to do what I want it to do, but Yami ran towards me and swiped at my head, but I rolled over to the right and jumped backwards away from him.

He gave me a glare and pointed his sword at the ground. He made a circular motion and a chunk of the earth broke off. He stabbed his sword in the air, towards me, and the chunk of rock flew in my direction and high speeds. I tried to dodge it, but some of it hit my foot and sent my twirling through the air, landing on my back with a painful "thud". I quickly got up and jumped back as very sharp rocks landed just where I was. 'Maybe if I do it like this...' I thought to myself as I mix up my aura to change it into what I wanted.

Yami ran at me and feinted with a punch, but instead jumped over me and kicked my in the back of the head when he was still in the air. My face hits the ground. Hard. I got back up and tried again. This time Yami waved his sword through the air and created a wind current which travelled towards me. It was just like Chikyu's attack. Wind manipulation. I dodged out of the awy, but I didn't expect such a great push from the wind, and was thrown backwards into a tree. Why are there so many trees? Oh yeah. We were in a forest.

"I can't believe someone like you is this weak. Atleast put up a fight. C'mon." Then he preceded to walk over to me and pick me up by the wrist. Atleast it wasn't the hair. He then threw me up into the sky and covered his blade with what seemed like shadows and jumped towards me. It's now or never. I changed my aura for the last time, expectign failure. As Yami neared me, something different happened. He started gonig slower. I succeded in my ability.

* * *

><p>I could pick any ability for my nen. So I picked the most hardest, the best, and the most coolest ability that I could pick at the time. Time manipulation. Not really "time". It was just slowing down the reactions and speed of my opponents. They would go a lot slower and they will react a lot slower. Something that they could easily dodge, may become the most hardest thing for them to dodge. You could also say, that it would make "me" go a lot faster than what I originally going at. It would also increase my reaction speed, so I can react to attacks or defend a lot easier. He slashed at me with his shadow filled sword, but I easily twisted out of the way and kicked him the back, hard. He fell towards to ground fast, but slow. But when he reached a certain distance away from me, he went faster to the ground. This means that my ability has a range. I hover in the air with my green wings, waiting and watching. When he got up, he looked at me and then smirked. He then started walking away.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>hi! sorry i made elise's abiliy a bit...OP and complicated. XD. but thats not all she can do. im also going to use an idea that kirigaya told me. also apparently im a pedo...or atleast that's what hes saying. go read his shit. they arent that good compared to mine but they are still good :D<strong>


End file.
